Life With Babbo Kim
by FafaSoo202
Summary: [KAISOO FICTION] Kyungsoo tidak tahu sebenernya ada kesalahan apa dia di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga dipertemukan oleh makhluk paling menyebalkan di muka bumi yang sialnya lagi harus tinggal serumah dengannya. Kyungsoo hanya berharap dia punya kesabaran yang besar /Main Cast KaiSoo/ ChanBaek/ Romance/ Drama/ Bad Summary - Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

Author : Fafasoo202  
Title : Life with Babbo Kim  
Genre : Romance, Frindship, Humor, YAOI  
Rated : T+ (?)  
Lenght : Twoshoot/Threeshoot/?  
Pairing : My Lovely Kaisoo  
Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc..  
Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, tidak plagiat atau sejenisnya. Para pemeran milik kedua orang tuanya juga Tuhan YME. Kalau bisa, sayang ingin memiliki satu diantara mereka :3

 **Note : Huruf '** _italic_ **'** **menunjukkan kata hati, dan flashback. Jadi, perhatikan tiap kata dan kondisi dalam cerita. Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI, tolong segera menutup halaman. Terima kasih^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2016 Fafasoo202 Present**

 **.- Life with Babbo Kim -.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Kyungsoo memandangi ponselnya setelah sambungan itu terputus. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal luar biasa. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Memandangi langit-langit sambil menerawang kejadian masa lalu..

 _"_ _Yah, bersihkan tempat tidurku juga!"_

 _Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tanpa menanggapi ucapan itu, Kyungsoo kembali menggerakkan tangannya, membersihkan lantai di ruang tengah dengan penyedot debu._

 _"_ _Heh! Kubilang bersihkan juga kamarku! Kau tidak dengar ya?!"_

 _Ia menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Menghela nafas, mencoba tidak peduli pada orang itu, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya._

 _"_ _YAK, DO KYUNGSOO KAU-"_

 _"_ _Apa?!"_

 _Orang itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berbalik dan berteriak padanya. Dia berdehem dan mengkondisikan kembali wajahnya agar terlihat santai._

 _"_ _Bersihkan kamarku. Jika tidak, aku akan mengadu pada Ibumu kalau kau tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik" –sebuah ancaman yang sering kali Kyungsoo dengar, dan sayangnya ia tidak bisa lagi melawan jika ibunya sudah dibawa-bawa._

 _Kyungsoo melihat orang itu berjalan keluar rumah dengan angkuhnya. Ia bedecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya siapa pemilik rumah ini? Dan kenapa juga bibi Kim menitipkannya di rumahku? Ya Tuhan,, ibu segeralah datang.. aku menderita hidup bersamanya" gumam Kyungsoo meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggal bersama seorang yang sangat tidak ia sukai oleh orang tuanya ke Busan. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Dewi batinnya menjerit meneriakkan semangat dengan ikat kepala dan tangan mengepal terangkat ke atas. Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Cuci bajuku juga!"_

 _Kyungsoo melotot ke arah orang itu. Ia ingin protes tapi orang itu malah berbalik dan meninggalkannya lagi dengan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia kerjakan –seorang diri._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku sudah kenyang, cuci piringku!"_

 _Memandang dengan datar dan kepala yang sudah berkukus. Kyungsoo menggeser kursinya. Merapikan meja makan dengan kasar, dan membawa piring kotor lalu mencucinya dengan perasaan marah dan terburu-buru._

 _"_ _Manusia tidak punya hati!" umpatnya dengan gigi terkatup._

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. Meletakkan lengannya menutupi mata.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa orang itu kembali lagi, aku sudah tenang hidup sendiri sekarang"

Dewi batinnya mengulas senyum kebawah, badannya tersandar lemas di sebuah kursi di ruangan yang gelap. Suram. Benar-benar bencana.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo meloncat dari kasurnya. Ia melirik jam di atas pintu kamar. Masih pukul 7 pagi, siapa yang bertamu?

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar bel yang kini semakin sering berbunyi. Langkahnya membawanya berlari melintasi ruang tengah menuju pintu depan.

Cklek

Kyungsoo memperbesar dimeter matanya.

"K-kau?"

"Hallo,, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu"

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar, keterkejutan masih tampak di wajahnya. Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya saat orang itu membungkuk dan menjajarkan wajah mereka, terlalu dekat.

"5 tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, kenapa kau jadi lebih pendek? Ckckck.."

Lelaki dengan mata bulat itu tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Astaga, orang ini benar-benar... Kyungsoo menahan suaranya agar tidak meledak di depan orang ini pada pagi hari.

"Minggir! Aku mau masuk"

Kyungsoo meniup poninya sambil memicingkan mata. Kali ini ia tidak akan mengikuti perintah orang ini begitu saja. Kyungsoo memasang kuda-kuda dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi jalan masuk untuk orang di hadapannya.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau ada disini? Ibumu bilang, kau akan datang besok"

Orang itu memutar bola matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ku bilang minggir!"

Kyungsoo terhuyung ke belakang setelah orang itu mendorongnya. Untung saja dia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik, jika tidak bokongnya pasti sudah mencium lantai.

"Y-yah! Jawab pertanyaanku"

Orang itu terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

Brugh!

Sebuah tas jatuh tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Bawakan barang-barangku!"

Kyungsoo ternganga beberapa saat, kemudian matanya mengedip beberapa kali.

"Terkutuk kau Kim Jongin!"

Orang bernama Kim Jongin atau yang sering disapa Kai itu menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur Kyungsoo yang juga akan menjadi dapurnya sekarang.

 **.**

 **-Life with Babbo Kim-**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan marah. Matanya menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuh itu. Lihat cara berpakaiannya. Celana jeans yang robek hingga paha, kaos hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, earphone yang menggantung di leher, memakai kontak lens berwarna abu-abu, memakai eyeliner, dan rambut hitam yang... oh dia tampan.

Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya pada dewi batinnya yang baru saja menyebut Kai tampan. Apa-apaan, tampan? Orang tak punya hati seperti Kai dia bilang tampan? Ohh,, mungkin dewi batinnya sedang sakit mata.

"Jangan melebarkan matamu seperti itu, kau membuatku takut"

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip sekali setelah mendengar suara Kai. Kemudian ia mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Jika dipikir-pikir ada untungnya juga Kai ada disini, dia tidak lagi sendiri walaupun setiap hari akan marah-marah pada Kai.

Kyungsoo berdehem, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau datang hari ini?" tanyanya pada Kai.

Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya. Ia tak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Namja dengan mata bulat itu memutar matanya jengah. Lagi-lagi dia di acuhkan.

"Heh, jawab aku!"

"Tidak sopan bicara saat makan"

Kyungsoo mengerjab beberapa kali, kemudian ia terkekeh geli setelah mencerna perkataan Kai barusan.

"Wahh,, sejak kapan Kim Kai mengenal sopan santun eoh?"

Prak!

Kyungsoo tersentak dan memandang kaget pada Kai yang menyimpan sumpit dan sendoknya di samping mangkuk dengan begitu keras.

"Kau bukan yeoja, tapi sama cerewetnya seperti mereka" Kyungsoo mendengus dan ikut menghentikan acara makannya lalu memusatkan perhatian pada Kai ketika lelaki itu melanjutkan, "Apa salahnya jika aku datang sehari lebih dulu? Kau tidak suka? Aku tidak peduli. Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dengan baik"

Kai berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur juga Kyungsoo yang terdiam di kursinya. Baru beberapa langkah lelaki berlensa abu-abu itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Oi! Cuci piringku juga!"

Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar menjatuhkan rahangnya di atas meja. Oh? Apa permainannya sudah dimulai? Sang Majikan dan seorang pembantu?

 _Lihat? dia mulai mengeluarkan kalimat perintah padaku? apa ini akan benar-benar berjalan seperti waktu dulu? Apa aku harus melayani orang itu layaknya bos lagi? Apa aku akan menderita lagi?_

Kyungsoo menautkan kesepuluh jarinya, ia menunduk seraya memanjatkan do'a.

"Tuhan, aku mencintaimu. Tolong aku, tolong jangan biarkan orang tidak punya hati seperti Kai itu mengganggu hidupku lagi. Aku tidak ingin menderita untuk kedua kalinya. Kumohon dengar do'aku.." hembusan nafas panjang menjadi akhir do'a Kyungsoo di pagi hari itu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian membereskan meja makan dan membawa piring-piring kotor ke westafel.

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Sebenernya ia ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan dengan Kai atau apa? 5 tahun lalu setelah ia lulus Senior High School ia beralasan pada ibunya untuk kuliah di korea dan tinggal di negeri ginseng itu. Dan yahh,, ia berhasil. Betapa senangnya ia ketika kebebasan menyertainya. Bebas dari Kai tentu saja. Selama 2 tahun hidup bersamanya Kyungsoo selalu merasa terbebani. Tapi rupanya, penderitaannya datang kembali setelah 5 tahun terlewati, dan sialnya lagi... Kenapa orang itu seolah-olah berenkarnasi menjadi seorang dewa yang sialan tampan luar biasa?

Kyungsoo merutuk. Lagi-lagi dia mengakui jika Kai tampan.

.

.

.

Kai memandangi kamar minimalis itu dengan seksama. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat matanya menatap figura-figura yang tersusun rapi di atas meja nakas.

"Dia benar-benar tidak berubah. Kenapa warna kamarnya harus hitam lagi? Dan susunannya benar-benar sama seperti di Jepang" gumamnya lalu mendudukkan diri di kasur.

"Ekhem..."

Kai menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo di depan pintu.

"Ini kamarku, kamarmu ada di sebelah" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke kanan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku akan tidur disini.."

Kyungsoo terbelalak, _apa dia bilang? Dia akan tidur di kamarku?_

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Dengar ya Tuan Kim! Aku tidak sudi berbagi tempat denganmu, jadi tolong cepat angkat kaki dan pindah ke kamar sebelah" ujar Kyungsoo setengah mendesis.

Kai terdiam beberapa detik, ia berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Oh Tuhan! Tidak! Jangan tatapan itu lagi..

Dewi batinnya meloncat dari kursi merah itu, kemudian lekas bersembunyi di baliknya. Mengintip sekilas bagaimana raut wajah Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Wajah Kai memang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tapi tatapan datar yang menghantam matanya membuat namja itu ciut seketika. Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa ia selalu lemah jika dihadapan Kai?

Tap~

Kaki panjang itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kyungsoo merasa kaku, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Ia tahu Kai sedang menatapnya walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat karena perbedaan tinggi yang begitu menyebalkan.

 _Jangan mendongak Kyungsoo, jangan!_

Kyungsoo ingin membuka suaranya tapi tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya sakit dan nafasnya hilang. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di rambutnya. Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal. Lagi. Terlalu dekat.

Lelaki bermata bulat berjengit kaget saat sebelah tangan Kai menarik pinggangnya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. "A.. apa—"

"Kau fikir aku mau berbagi denganmu?" Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Kai memotong ucapannya dengan bisikkan lirih. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa bibir lelaki itu menyentuh daun telinganya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kemudian Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya melayang ke belakang hingga bokongnya mendarat manis di lantai marmer putih itu. Sialan! Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat Kai yang tengah menatap remeh ke arahnya. _Brengsek! Aku dipermalukan olehnya._

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarku"

Blam~

Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya saat pintu itu tertutup. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar dan segera bangkit. Memandang marah pada kamar di hadapannya.

Dugh! "Akh!"

Kyungsoo membungkuk memegang ujung kaki kanannya yang baru saja menendang pintu kamarnya -yang sekarang menjadi kamar Kai- itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dewi batinnya bersandar lemas di balik bangkunya. Mendesah panjang dengan mata yang berair. _Ahhh.. tidak, jangan menangis._ Tapi nihil, satu tetes sudah menuruni sudut mata kirinya.

"Ini belum 24 jam, tapi aku sudah sangat lelah menghadapinya" lirih Kyungsoo disela-sela isakannya.

.

.

.

Bruk!

Kyungsoo terengah dengan peluh yang penuh di wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu dan badannya terasa pegal semua. Ia menelah ludah dengah susah payah karena tenggorokannya seperti suasana di gurun pasir, panas dan kering. Ohh,, dia butuh minum.

Dan Kyungsoo mulai bangkit dari rebahannya. Berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar kamar yang baru saja ia bersihkan. Salahnya sendiri kenapa tidak sejak awal ia bersihkan kamar itu, tapi Kyungsoo berpikir itu adalah kesalahan Kai juga. Jika orang itu datang besok dia pasti akan sempat membersihkan kamar sebelah dan tidak akan selelah ini. Lagipula kenapa kamarnya jadi sekotor itu sih! Bagus. Kyungsoo mulai menyalahkan semuanya. Namja itu menggeleng, dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur.

Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan membuat matanya seakan ingin lepas. Kyungsoo mundur dan menyandar di dinding luar dapur.

 _Sial! Kenapa hanya menggunakan handuk dan minum seperti orang yang tidak pernah menyentuh air selama setahun penuh? Jika seperti ini terus, lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung. Kim Bodoh!_

Kyungsoo merubah air mukanya menjadi kesal luar biasa. Dia harus menahan rasa hausnya karena Kim Bodoh itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan berniat untuk meninggalkan dapur, tapi tiba-tiba saat ia membuka matanya yang beberapa detik lalu terpejam, si Kim Bodoh itu sudah ada di depannya dan membuatnya terkejut sekali lagi dengan kepala terantuk dinding. Lagi dan lagi.

"Flat macam apa ini?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menatap ke arah lain, kemana saja asal tidak manik abu-abu itu.

"Apa?" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tidak ada pengatur suhu ruangan disini! Ini musim panas kau tahu?!" Kyungsoo melirik Kai sebentar, "Memakai itu membuat uangku cepat habis" gumamnya masih enggan menatap mata Kai.

Sedangkan namja bermata abu-abu itu terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Pengatur suhu ruangan tidaklah seberapa. Apalagi ini di kota, dan Kyungsoo dengan kepelitan hatinya itu membiarkan rumahnya serasa terbakar?

Kai terkekeh tidak percaya. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat.

Lalu...

Kyungsoo tersentak (lagi) saat Kai meletakkan sebelah tangannya kedinding, dan membuat ia merasa terperangkap di kandang singa. _Apalagi?_

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tidak. Terlalu dekat.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, ketika hidung itu menyentuh hidungnya. Matanya memanas dengan debaran jantung secepat kuda berlari.

"Kyungsoo..." bisiknya, dengan abu-abu yang menusuk.

Namja bermata bulat itu masih menahan nafasnya.

"Kau... bodoh!" lanjut Kai masih berbisik. Sepersekian detik kemudian nafasnya kembali seraya tubuh Kai yang menjauhinya. Kyungsoo masih mematung di tempat. Harum mint lemon masih menempel di hidungnya.

Dewi batinnya terpekur di kursi merah. Hidungnya mengendus-ngendus harum mint itu seolah tidak ingin kehilangan aromanya barang sedetik.

 _'_ _Double sialan!'_ teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati, _'Kenapa harumnya begitu membuai sih?!'_ lanjutnya batinnya, sebelum terduduk lemas menyandar di dinding luar dapur.

 **.**

 **-Life with Babbo Kim-**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Kyungsoo dari tidurnya. Ia menguap kecil lalu mendudukkan diri. Kyungsoo mengernyit saat sinar matahari menembus jendela dan membuatnya kesilauan. Namja belo itu melirik ke meja nakas, "Jam 7.30" gumamnya.

Kyungsoo berniat merebahkan diri kembali saat seuntai kalimat terngingan di otaknya.

 **'** **Aku akan mengambil nilai Test pada hari senin pukul 8. Jangan sampai terlambat, atau kalian akan terima akibatnya. Selamat Siang!'**

Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo buru-buru berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia merutuk kenapa senin selalu datang begitu cepat.

"Sialan! 30 menit lagi!" serunya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu putih di kamar itu.

Kai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Tapi itu beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum derap langkah lari mendekat ke arah dapur dan mengusik kesendiriannya. Kai masih diam saat orang itu menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mana sarapanku?" ujarnya terputus-putus.

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, dan kembali menikmati sarapan.

"Kau tidak membuatkannya untukku?!"

Kai mendesah dan melepas sendoknya, ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah melebarkan mata di depannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan pembantumu"

Kai melihat namja belo itu menghela nafasnya (terlihat lelah) dan menyandar pasrah di kursinya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan dia membuka matanya kembali. Kai masih menatapnya begitu datar.

"Haahh.. benar. Aku mana pernah punya pembantu, yang ada malah aku yang diperlakukan seperti pembantu." Kyungsoo meracau dan membuat kerutan dalam di kening Kai. Dia menatap Kai dan tersenyum kecil sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, "Maaf ya Jongin, karena bertanya seperti tadi itu padamu"

Lalu, Kai melihat tubuh mungil itu menjauh dan perlahan hilang di balik pintu.

Kai masih memandangi pintu itu bahkan setelah tertutup dari luar. Ia menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Moodnya tiba-tiba hilang.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah teriakkan yang menyebutkan namanya. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menoleh dan menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan Kyungsoo kembali berlari melintasi halaman depan Sunggyoeng University –kampusnya.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menoleh sekilas kebelakang. Lalu terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun –sahabatnya- berlari mengejar dirinya sekuat tenaga.

"Tunggu aku!" teriaknya lagi, dan Kyungsoo berhenti demi menunggunya.

"Kau terlambat juga?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah tak percaya. Pasalnya Baekhyun dan dirinya sudah di kenal sebagai mahasiswa ter-rajin seantero Sunggyeong University. Dan hari ini mereka terlambat? Kesialan macam apa yang sedang terjadi?

Baekhyun mengangguk terlalu bersemangat. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan segera meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kemudian membawanya berlari bersama.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakan kesialan ini. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi" seru Kyungsoo setelah melirik jam tangannya. Namun di detik selanjutnya, keadaan berbalik. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya berlari sekuat tenaga. Bahkan lebih cepat dari larinya tadi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut saat melihat salah satu dosennya bejalan mendekati ruangan yang sama seperti mereka.

"Mati-lah kita" geram Baekhyun masih terus berlari. Kyungsoo menggeleng tak membiarkan nama baik mereka tercemar karena keterlambatan kali ini.

"Kita harus mendahuluinya. Ayo cepat!"

Wush~

Mereka berlari secepat angin dan baru bisa bernafas lega saat mereka tiba di dalam kelas satu langkah lebih dulu dari pada sang dosen. Kyungsoo sudah hapal peraturan tiap guru yang menjadi dosen mereka. Beruntung kali ini perauturannya tidak sesulit dosen-dosen lain.

Peraturan : Kalian tidak akan dianggap terlambat di kelas ku walaupun jam kuliah sudah di mulai, sementara aku belum memasuki kelas.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama memanjatkan rasa syukur karena nama baik mereka masih terjaga aman. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Ada yang salah pada pagi ini? Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?"

Kedua orang yang ditanyai saling memandang dan melempar senyum mereka, kemudian menggeleng bersamaan pada dosen yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Tidak ada, Saem"

.

.

"Kau lihat tatapan mereka tadi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kemudian namja berjari lentik itu melanjutkan, "Ya Tuhan, mereka menghakimi kita seolah-olah kita melakukan kejatahan tak terampuni di seluruh dunia. _What the hell?!_ ".

Kyungsoo masih setia membuka telingnya lebar-lebar untuk celotehan Baekhyun.

"Yah, kau benar. Padahal kita juga manusia, yang tentu saja pasti memiliki kekurangan. Memangnya salah, kita yang di cap sebagai mahasiswa paling rajin nyaris terlambat seperti tadi?" Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan suara tenang.

Baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Itu maksudku, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Huh, dasar mereka itu!"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kesal saat ini. "Sudahlah Baek, biarkan mereka. Tidak usah perdulikan apapun. Ayo pesan sesuatu"

Kantin adalah salah satu penghilang rasa kesal mereka, dengan membeli banyak makanan. Dan disinilah Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun. Setelah memesan makanan, dan memakannya mereka kembali berbincang-bincang membicarakan hal-hal kecil hingga pribadi. Seperti Baekhyun yang menceritakan hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di kampus.

"Dia bilang, lusa ini akan datang ke rumahku dan membicarakan hubungan kami di depan eomma dan appa"

Kyungsoo mengedip, "Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu, Park Chanyeol datang melamar?". Baekhyun memekik tertahan dan mengangguk senang disertai warna pipi menjadi kemerah-merahan.

"Astaga! Byun Baekhyun selamat!" Kyungsoo beralih duduk di samping Baekhyun dan memeluk namja itu seerat mungkin, memberitahu bahwa ia turut bahagia atas berita barusan. "Aku tahu kau menanti begitu lama" lanjut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Iya Kyungsoo, akhirnya penantianku membuahkan hasil"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai tipis. "Karna ini adalah berita bahagia, kau yang akan membayar makanan kita" ujar Kyungsoo, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sahabatnya itu tergelak dan mengangguk-angguk kecil meng'iya'kan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Uhuk!"

Kyungsoo tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti" Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa memandang Baekhyun lagi.

"Oh ayolah,, kau tahu maksudku" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan raut wajah tak suka, "Baekhyun, haruskah kita membicarakan hal ini?".

"Iya. Harus. Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian selama ini? Ku pikir... kau perlu seseorang Kyungsoo"

Namja belo itu memandangi sahabatnya lamat-lamat. Baekhyun memang mengenal luar dalam bagaimana dirinya. Sahabatnya itu benar, dia memang kesepian tapi dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yah, walaupun ada suatu waktu dia pasti merasa membutuhkan seseorang. Tapi, Ya Tuhan.. hidupnya sudah bahagia tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain yang bersangkutan dengan hatinya.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Baekhyun, dengar. Aku tidak perlu seseorang seperti Chanyeol. Hidupku sudah baik dan aku bahagia"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. _Dengan cara apalagi aku harus menjelaskan padanya?_

"Huuuhhh~ Kyungsoo, cobalah untuk mencari"

"Tidak Baekhyun!"

"Ya, kau harus"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Baekhyun!"

"Ohh,, baiklah. Jalani sesukamu!" Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendengar kalimat menyerah dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, besok aku dan Chanyeol akan berkunjung ke flat-mu. Bolehkan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum antusias, tapi pada waktu berikutnya sebuah kenyataan begitu mengejutkan dan mematikan saraf-sarahnya seketika. Kyungsoo terdiam.

 _Bagaimana jika mereka tahu ada Kim Bodoh di rumah? Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Mereka pasti akan mengira yang tidak-tidak, terlebih lagi dengan Baekhyun yang cerewet. Astaga bagaimana ini?_

Dewi batinnya mondar-mandir di ruangan itu. Sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya di lantai, otaknya berputar mencari cara bagaimana agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu tentang Kim yang tinggal di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

Yuhuuuu~ I'm back dengan ff baru hwhwhw  
Maaf karena nongol tapi gak bawa squel untuk Because of Rahee :""" Yang nunggu-nunggu squel untuk ff itu di mohon bersabar :")  
Oh ya, bagaimana dengan ff ini? membosankan? garing? huhuhu mian TT_TT Eh, btw ada yang tau maksud dari kata 'dewi bantin'? Semoga kalian paham ya, kata-kata itu fafa kutip dari salah satu novel favorite fafa^^ untuk typo maaf juga kalo masih bertebaran huaaa.. dan untuk judul, ugghhh fafa buruk banget untuk masalah yang satu itu.. jadi maaf kalo gak sesuai :)

Well,, ada yang kobam seperti fafa karena efek exordium?

Last..

 _Mind to Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Fafasoo202  
Title : Life with Babbo Kim  
Genre : Romance, Frindship, Humor, YAOI  
Rated : T+ (?)  
Lenght : Threeshoot/?  
Pairing : My Lovely Kaisoo  
Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc..

Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, tidak plagiat atau sejenisnya. Para pemeran milik kedua orang tuanya juga Tuhan YME. Kalau bisa, saya ingin memiliki satu diantara mereka :3

 **Note : Huruf '** _italic_ **' menunjukkan kata hati, dan flashback. Jadi, perhatikan tiap kata dan kondisi dalam cerita. Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI, tolong segera menutup halaman. Terima kasih^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2016 Fafasoo202 Present**

 **.- Life with Babbo Kim -.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Selasa yang cerah.

Kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega pagi ini. Sejak semalam ia hanya mondar-mandir di depan kamar Kai tanpa berniat untuk mengetok pintu atau melakukan suatu hal yang berguna. Jelas saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada lelaki mata abu-abu itu. Tapi hingga pagi menjelang dan dirinya tertidur di samping pintu itu, Kyungsoo belum juga mengeluarkan pertanyaan di otaknya.

Saat Kai keluar dari kamar dan Kyungsoo langsung menyadari hal itu hingga membuat Kai terkejut karena melihat dirinya yang mungkin saja seperti hantu. Datang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Kai akan pergi. Matanya berbinar dan bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum. Ketika Kyungsoo bertanya, Kai menjawab akan keluar hangout bersama teman-temannya. Oh betapa senangnya Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dia tidak akan membeberkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentang Kai yang tinggal di flatnya. Kyungsoo berdoa, semoga Kai kembali pada saat dua sahabatnya itu sudah pulang atau mungkin sekalian saja tidak usah kembali lagi ke sini, selamanya.

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi, Kyungsoo melompat dari sofa coklat di ruang tengah dan berlari menghampiri pintu depan. Itu pasti Baekhyun dan kekasih konyolnya. Ahh,, rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak kumpul bersama, beruntung hari ini jadwal kosong.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo hendak menyambut dengan sebuah pelukan jika saja yang dihadapannya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi, ini adalah Park Chanyeol dengan cengiran lima jarinya. _Mana Baekhyun?_

"Tidak rindu padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi muak, "Cih,, untuk apa rindu padamu? Mana Baek?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghilangkan cengirannya dan berganti dengan bersungut ria. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu karena fakultas yang berbeda, dan kau tidak rindu padaku?".

Helaan nafas terdengar, Kyungsoo menatap jengan pada Chanyeol yang memasang wajah sedih tapi terlihat menjijikan didepannya, "Kau tidak memerlukan rasa rindu dariku. Lagipula, aku akan di bunuh oleh kekasihmu itu jika aku mengatak 'Park Chanyeol aku sungguh merindukanmu!' kau tahu betapa seramnya Baekhyun jika sedang mengamuk kan?"

"Yak! Aku tidak sekejam itu!"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang baru saja muncul di balik punggung Chanyeol. Dia terkikik dan membuka pintu semakin lebar untuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda" ujar Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di pudak Baekkhyun. Namja bereyeliner itu memutar matanya dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

"Duduk saja disini, aku akan membuatkan minum" Kyungsoo melesat ke dapur setelah mempersilakan sepasang kekasih itu untuk duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah.

Ia baru saja menuangkan jus jeruk pada gelas kedua saat bel kembali berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengernyit, siapa lagi yang bertamu?

"Baekhyun tolong bukakan pintunya!" teriak Kyungsoo yang segera mandapat seruan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang baru saja memencet bel. Ketika pintu terbuka ia langsung mendapat semburan dari orang di hadapannya.

"KYUNGSOO KENAPA KAU—"

Orang itu mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa orang di depannya bukanlah Kyungsoo.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan binar terpesona di matanya. Dia menemukan dewa yang tersesat di depan kamar apartemen Kyungsoo pada Jumat pagi. Mata tajam berlensa abu-abu, piercing panjang di salah satu telinganya, bibir plum, rambut hitam dengan poni jatuh, dagu yang terbelah, tubuh tegap serta warna kulit eksotis, astaga dia...

... _bahkan sangat tampan lebih tampan dari dewa paling tampan sejagad raya._

Mimpi apa Baekhyun semalam hingga bisa bertemu dewa super tampan seperti orang ini?

"Siapa kau? Mana Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia mengerjap beberpa kali dengan rona kemerah-merahan di kedua pipinya. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun sedang merona.

"Eumm.. jika boleh tau kau ini siapa? Ada urusan apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Orang itu menatap datar pada Baekhyun, bukankah seharusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu?

Kyungsoo kembali keruang tengah dengan sebuah nampan kayu berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk di atasnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Chnayeol sedang menikmati acara televisi dengan tawanya yang besar.

"Minuman datang!" Seru Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Minumlah, setelah ini aku akan memasak bersama Baekkie" Chanyeol mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya pada Kyungsoo, "Masaklah yang banyak" ujarnya lucu.

Kyungsoo tertawa tapi kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng seraya mengangkat bahunya, "Dia belum kembali sejak tadi" ujarnya membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Namja belo berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah setelah menyimpan nampan minum di atas meja.

"Siapa yang datang hingga membuat Baekhyun tertahan begitu lama, atau jangan-jangan malah Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tamunya?" monolog Kyungsoo, terus berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Matanya melihat Baekhyun mematung di depan pintu, seperti orang kedapatan hantu. Langkahnya dipercepat hingga ia berada di belakang Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat tahu siapa tamunya, ohh bukan, bukan tamu, dia adalah...

Kim Jongin, roomatenya sekarang.

 _KENAPA DIA KEMBALI?!_

"Heh! Kenapa mengunci pintunya?! Sudah tahu aku tidak memegang kunci duplikat!" mengindahkan ucapan barusan, Kyungsoo segera meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke ruang tengah,

Jika saja dia melakukan ini tidak demi menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Kai, Kyungsoo tidak akan mau membiarkan Baekhyun terus berteriak tidak ingin di jauhkan. Semoga telinga Kyungsoo tidak bermasalah setelah ini.

Selepas berhasil mendudukkan Baekhyun di samping kekasihnya yang terlihat bingung, Kyungsoo kembali kedepan dan kembali menyeret seseorang.

Ini lebih parah. Kai terus saja berontak, tapi karena ubun-ubunnya sudah memanas Kyungsoo mampu membawa Kai hingga masuk dan menguncinya di kamar walaupun ia terengah setelahnya. Kyungsoo sedang marah, benar-benar marah.

"KAU BILANG KAU AKAN PERGI?!" Kai tersentak kecil mendapat teriakan begitu nyaring dari Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap datar manik yang sedang berapi-api itu, "Kau siapa? Terserah padaku jadi pergi atau tidak" jawabnya tenang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkan amarahnya yang terus saja meningkat tiap detik saat memandang wajah itu.

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kai terkekeh sejenak, "Apa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanyanya pelan dengan suara dalam.

"TENTU SAJA, KARENA KAU TELAH MENGACAUKAN ACARAKU!"

Namja tan itu terdiam memandangi Kyungsoo yang begitu marah padanya. Sejujurnya Kai bingung. Apa salahnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo sangat marah? Kai hanya pulang karena acara paginya berubah menjadi acara di jam malam, ia juga tidak membuat onar sejak tadi. Lalu ada apa dengan _'mengacau'?_

"Katakan!" Kyungsoo mengernyit pada Kai yang baru saja memerintah dirinya, "Apa?" jawab Kyungsoo menantang.

"Katakan, dimana letak kesalahanku yang kau bilang 'mengacau acaramu' itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo terpekur di tempatnya. Pertanyaan skakmat dari mulut pintar Kim Jongin. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Kai menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam dan terlihat bingung karena pertanyaannya. Tentu saja, karena dia tidak salah. Namja tan menundukkan kepalanya hingga hidung mereka beremu. Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak tadi. Kai dapat melihat mata bulat yang bersih. Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati. _Tidak. Terlalu Dekat._ Aroma memabukkan itu tercium lagi dan menggelitik hidungnya.

Dewi batinnya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam selagi Kai belum menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya 'kan?" bisik Kai sebelum mengecup pelan sudut bibir kanannya.

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak.

Kai? Kim Jongin? Roomatenya sekarang? Menciumnya!

Kai _menciumnya!_

 _Menciumnya!_

 _Menciumnya!_

 _Menciumnya!_

Brak!

Kyungsoo tersadar dan melihat pintu kamar Kai yang baru saja tertutup. Sejak kapan dia berada di luar? Oh, Kyungsoo ingat.. beberapa detik setelah ekhem-kecupan itu Kyungsoo merasa tangannya di tarik paksa hingga ia keluar dari kamar Kai.

"Kyungsoo!"

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di tangga paling atas.

"Sedang apa? Siapa laki-laki tadi?"

 _Shit! Pertanyaan itu!_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati kue kering sambil melemparkan candaan sesekali, waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari.

"Well, Chan, ku dengar dari Baekhyun kau akan menemui orang tunya? Apa benar?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah kukis cokelat dan melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun sedang memelototi Kyungsoo.

"Eumm,, benar"

"Bagus! Aku suka kesungguhanmu. Setelah ini mungkin kita akan jarang bertemu. Selain karena ujian semester sudah dekat dan tentunya kalian akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan..." Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merona. Ia tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol lagi, "Ku mohon, jaga Baekhyun baik-baik. Jangan pernah menyakitinya atau membuatnya menangis. Kau akan ku bunuh jika itu terjadi!" ujarnya dengan gesture memenggal leher.

Namja jangkung itu menyengir dan merangkul Baekhyun, "Aku janji" jawab Chanyeol tegas. Kyungsoo tertawa dan memberikan dua jempolnya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian bel berbunyi lagi. Ketiga orang di ruang tamu mengernyit dan saling melempar pandangan.

Kyungsoo berdiri, saat hendak melangkah ia terkejut karena suara gaduh terdengar dari belakangnya. Kyungsoo memutar badan dan menemukan Kai yang berlari ke arah pintu depan. Kemudian ketika ia berniat menghampiri Kai, orang itu lebih dulu masuk dan membawa seseorang. Laki-laki. Cantik. Tinggi. Putih. Senyum yang menawan. Dan sekarang orang itu menggandeng tangan Kai. Oke, satu-satunya yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran adalah... _siapa dia?_

"Apa sekarang kau sudah biasa menerima tamu selain kami?"

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol melalui ujung matanya. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali duduk.

"Bukan begitu" jawabnya lesu seraya menyandar pada sofa.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang Kai itu pada kami sekarang" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ketika melihat tatapan menyelidik dari Baekhyun. "Ceritanya panjang Baek. Dan aku tidak mau acara kita hancur karena moodku yang memburuk nantinya".

"Kau nampak begitu antipati pada Kai" ucapan Chanyeol di hadiahi sebuah anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Benar! Aku... benar-benar tidak menyukai kehadirannya" Kyungsoo berucap dengan geram. Ingatan tentang dirinya dan si Kim selama ini sangat membuatnya muak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu ada yang salah dari seorang Do Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Sejak tadi manusia dengan mata bulat itu terus melirik ke arah dapur dimana Kai dan seorang tamu lainnya sedang berada disana. Mukanya berubah masam tiap kali Kai melayangkan candaan yang membuat tamu itu tertawa. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Dia cemburu.

"Ku lihat ada seseorang yang cemburu disini" Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol sambil terkikik.

Sementara Kyungsoo, tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah televisi.

"Aku senang karena akhirnya uri Kyungsoo merasakan apa itu yang namanya cemburu" Chanyeol tertawa bersama Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan berdiri sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya.

"Well,, sepertinya kami sudah cukup lama disini" Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan tatapan memelas, "Ohh tidak. Jangan pulang sekarang" mohon Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun malah menertawakannya. _Apa yang lucu?_

"Kenapa? Kau takut tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu karena cemburu ya?"

Matanya membulat sebesar telur, tidak tidak, tidak sebesar itu. Kalimat Baekhyun tadi apa-apaan?! Hell,, sudah dibilang jika dia tidak cemburu. TIDAK. CEMBURU. Kau tau arti kata TIDAK?

Kyungsoo berhenti memberi tatapan memohon pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Baiklah! Pulang saja sana"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa lagi diiringi kekehan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membungkuk dan mencium pipinya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik dear, dan jangan lupa untuk menceritakan tentang roommate-mu itu padaku besok. Okay?" Kyungsoo menatap sengit pada Baekhyun dan mengusap-ngusap pipinya.

"Kami pulang... sampai jumpa~"

Kyungsoo menutup pintu rumah ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hilang dari pandangannya. Ia mendesah dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah. Tapi saat melintasi dapur dia melihat Kai tengah mengusap sudut bibir orang dihadapannya karena terdapat jejak kopi disana. Kyungsoo merasa marah, tertu saja karena ini rumahnya dan orang-orang itu seenaknya saja menggunakan dapur lalu berduaan disana. _Oh, haruskah aku mengusir mereka?_

Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah dan membereskan kekacauan kecil; toples kukis yang terbuka, gelas kosong di atas meja, remahan kukis di karpet; kemudian membawa semuanya kembali ke asal, dapur.

Kyungsoo tidak akan menghiraukan kedua orang yang sedang duduk di meja makan itu jika saja seseorang tidak menyapanya. Bukan Kai, tentu saja.

"Hai.."

Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap orang di depan Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut tapi dewi batinnya merengut dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, tatapannya menilai orang itu dari atas hingga ujung kakinya. He's look...

... _So Good! Fu*k!_

"Hallo" balas Kyungsoo dan mengangguk sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju westafel. Sementara ia mencuci gelas-gelas, telinganya malah berusaha menangkap pembicaraan Kai dan orang itu. Beberapa kali, Kyungsoo mendengar Kai memanggil orang itu dengan 'Taemin Hyung'. Jadi, Kyungsoo berkesimpulan jika nama orang itu adalah Taemin. Hidungnya mengeluarkan dengusan lagi ketika candaan Kai terdengar. Ia kesal. Ssssttt, jangan berpikiran apa-apa dulu. Kyungsoo kesal karena, kenapa bisa Kai terlihat begitu santai dan bisa bencanda pada orang lain sementara pada dirinya tidak? kenapa juga, Kai bisa memanggil orang itu dengan embel-embel Hyung, sementara padanya tidak? jelas-jelas Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo satu tahun di atasnya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah mengeringkan tangan, ia segera keluar dari dapur dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Suasana di dapur sungguh membuatnya muak.

Kyungsoo baru saja berniat ingin merebahkan dirinya di kasur ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menghela nafas setelah tau siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Halo Sunbae-nim, Aku ingin—"_

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah dilanjutkan, aku tau apa maumu" Kyungsoo mendengar kekehan konyol di seberang sana.

 _"Sunbae memang yang terbaik. Kalau begitu, malam ini di cafe seperti biasa, oke?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya memutar bola matanya, "Emm..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

 _"Assa! Baiklah, sampai jumpa~"_

Kyungsoo bersumpah demi Neptunus, jika orang itu sedang kegirangan setelah berhasil mengajaknya keluar malam ini. Ia menggeleng lalu merebahkan dirinya perlahan, matanya mulai memberat, dan menit berikutnya semua menggelap. Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

 **===...===**

Pukul 5.00 pm. Kai mendapati Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampilan rapi dan tas dipunggungnya. _Dia mengambil kelas malam?_

Kai baru saja ingin bertanya saat ponsel pria mungil itu berdering. Ia masih mengamati tiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hingga ia mendengar nama seseorang dari mulut si mata belo.

"Maaf ya Dokyeom, aku baru saja bangun beberapa menit yang lalu"

Lelaki tan itu mendapati Kyungsoo mendengus dengan berputarnya bola mata bulat miliknya.

"Behenti mengucapkan kalimat menjijikkan untukku, Lee Seokmin!"

Kai mengernyit. Dia sebenarnya terkejut dengan kenyataan yang selama ini baru diketahuinya. Kyungsoo mempunyai pacar dua sekaligus? Siapa tadi namanya? Dokyeom dan Lee Seokmin? Heol,,, siapa sangka. Perkirannya selama ini yang menganggap jika Kyungsoo itu polos dan inconnect nyatanya salah besar. Kyungsoo tidak sekaku yang ia kira.

Oke, tarik kata-katanya pada saat bertemu Kyungsoo pertama kali di flat ini. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak berubah, manusia bermata belo itu justru menunjukkan perubahannya dengan jelas. Kyungsoo 5 tahun yang lalu adalah seorang culun, kutu buku, tidak pernah pacaran, tidak pernah dekat dengan seseorang selain keluarganya, dan Kyungsoo 5 tahun lalu adalah Kyungsoo yang Kai kenal (sebelum hari ini). Terlalu mendramatisir tapi, heyy... mana Kyungsoo yang dulu?

"Mau kemana?"

Kai merutuk karena mulutnya dengan lancang bertanya saat manik elangnya melihat jemari Kyungsoo yang sudah menggenggam gagang pintu.

Mata bulat itu memicing tidak suka ke arahnya sebelum mengabaikan pertanyaan barusan dan keluar tanpa satu kata sekalipun. Kai benar-benar menoleh ke arah pintu saat bunyi dentuman pintu tertutup terdengar. Ia mendengus dan meninggalkan ruang tamu demi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Berhenti menatapku dan perhatikan tugasmu Lee Seokmin" geram Kyungsoo seraya mendorong kepala orang di hadapannya dengan pensil. Kyungsoo mendengus dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang katanya sulit itu.

Tapi lagi dan lagi tatapan dari orang di depannya membuatnya terusik.

Plak!

"Akkhh!"

"Itu akibatnya karena tidak mendengarkan aku"

Orang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukulan Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae senang sekali sih memukul kepalaku? Bisa-bisa aku geger otak suatu saat"

"Berlebihan Dokyeom"

Lee Seokmin atau yang sering disapa Dokyeom itu tertawa melihat tampang datar yang menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. Astaga.. orang itu sungguh menyebalkan. Tanpa memperdulikan tawa lelaki bermata sipit itu, Kyungsoo kembali menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas. Beberapa menit berlalu, suara Dokyeom mengintrupsinya lagi.

"Sudah, tidak usah dikerjakan! Aku sudah mengerjakannya kemarin malam bahkan hingga selesai"

Kyungsoo benar-benar menghentikan tangannya bergerak dan memandang bingung pada Dokyeom.

"Benarkah? Bahkan kau juga sudah mengerjakan soal yang kau bilang sangat sulit ini?" Dokyeom mengangguk dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Kyungsoo merengut dan melepaskan pensil juga kacamatanya. Ia menghela nafas lagi sambil bersandar pada kursi.

"Karena kau telah membodohiku untuk kesekian kali, pesankan aku minuman!" perintah Kyungsoo yang di balas dengan anggukan semangat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Satu Cappuccino Ice dengan wafel coklat di atasnya. Jangan lama, karena aku tidak suka menunggu" ucap Dokyeom pada salah satu weiter yang baru saja meninggalkan meja mereka.

Kyungsoo tertawa setelah beberapa saat menahannya. Ia tertawa begitu lepas hingga matanya berair.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka akan punya pengagum tampan sepertimu Dokyeom" mereka tergelak bersama setelah itu.

.

.

Kai tahu dia bodoh atau mungkin sudah gila. Seharusnya ia tadi tidak membatalkan janji temu dengan teman-temannya dan malah memilih pergi ke suatu tempat. Kai mendengus dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kai benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi sungguh... dia khawatir sekarang. Sesekali ia melirik ke pintu depan, berharap seseorang membuka pintunya. Matanya fokus pada layar televisi, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan satu nama yang sejak tadi mengganggu kepalanya.

Saat rasa khawatirnya makin memuncak, Kai berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk mencari minuman di almari pendingin. Dan pada saat itu juga pintu depan terbuka. Kai melupakan niat awalnya dan berhenti di depan pintu.

Kyungsoo sedang membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan sembari mengulas senyum kecil. Ketika dia mendongak dan menemukan Kai, senyumnya langsung hilang. Sebenarnya Kai sedikit tersinggung karena hal itu, memangnya dia tidak patut disenyumi apa?

"Dari mana saja?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak suka pada Kai, ketika lelaki tan itu bertanya.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" balas Kyungsoo dingin. Ia melihat mata Kai yang tanpa lensa itu menggelap. Ia tahu Kai sedang marah.

"Ya" Kyungsoo mendengus pada Kai yang masih saja menjawabnya.

"Apa pedulimu Kim? Jika aku bilang padamu, apa kau akan mendengarkan? Memangnya ada apa kau jadi bertanya seperti tadi? Ingin marah padaku karena tidak pulang cepat dan bisa kau suruh-suruh seperti pembantu lagi?" Kyungsoo menjeda beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "Hey Kim Jongin yang terhormat! Mari saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain!"

Kyungsoo segera memutus pandangannya pada Kai yang terlihat terkejut. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang sedang memandangnya penuh arti.

Dewi batinnya menatap Kyungsoo sengit dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Kyungsoo tahu dewi batinnya sedang marah, karena seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti tadi. Tapi semua keluar begitu saja tanpa Kyungsoo sangka. Astaga, dia merasa sangat buruk malam ini.

Beralih pada Kai yang masih terdiam selepas hilangnya Kyungsoo di pintu kamar. Tak ada tatapan dingin lagi, yang ada hanya tatapan sendu yang begitu menyiratkan kesedihan.

 _Mari saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain!_

Sebenci itu kah Kyungsoo padanya? Jika memang iya Kai akan melaksanakan kemauan Kyungsoo hingga rasa benci lelaki itu hilang, tak tersisa barang sedikit. Hanya saja...

 **Mampukah ia?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continued(^^/)**

 _Replies Review_

 _dinadokyungsoo1_ : makasih udh suka sama ceritanya^^ / _kyunginchity_ : maaf TT_TT fafa kelamaan updatenya ya:3 / _insooie baby_ : itu, kyungsoo udh ketemu seseorang:v dewa batin? Fafa mikir kalo kata dewa itu terlalu maco XD Kyungsoo kan uke,, bwahaha.. klo untuk naik rate-nya,, belom berani.-. / _Kim Reon_ : udah lanjut=)) / _kyungni sarang_ : udh di kasih note untuk di atas kan klo flashback sengaja gk di kasih tanda hehe,, tpi klo itu menyusahkan reader lain kali fafa bakalan kasih tanda^^ kamu bener, dewi batin itu semacam refleksi diri kyungsoo yang lain:* dan squel dari 'Because of Rahee' tunggu ya TT_TT / _nnkaisoo_ : ayo inget2 lagi pernah baca di novel apa:D / _sangjoonpark_ : pengen sih buat Kyungsoo bilang kya gitu, tapi liat entar deh:'D / _LittleLawlie_ : sudah di lanjut^^ / _kyungsoonia_ : hubungan kai sama kyung? Rahasia:v bakalan terungkap seiring berjalannya ff ya hehe.. / _kimsoo_ : maaf gk bisa fast update=(( / _tarifebrianti_ : sudah next :D / _mimimee4962_ : makasih sudah mau nunggu :") / _Guest_ : Huaaaa,, fafa kelamaan ya? / _sehunboo17_ : yahhh sepertinya bkln 2/3 chp aja^^ / _DO'ssmile_ : nah bisa jadi tuh, kai suka kyungsoo:v / _soonini_ : sudah next:D / _.1_ : ini sudah lanjuuuutt^^ / _dokyung_ : sudah lanjut:* / _taufikunn9_ : sudah next :3 / _kim gongju_ : iya-in ga ya.. iya-in ga ya(?) :V

 ** _Haloha,, i'am back:") gimana? Makin gaje kan huhuhu~ Ini kelamaan. Fafa tau. Tapi mau gimana lagi T_T fafa sempet kehilangan feel nulis dan itu bikin semuanya kacau dan lagi, ffn gk bisa kebuka beberapa bulan terakhir di lepy fafa :") baru aja bisa kebuka sekarang.-. oh iya,, fafa ini ngaret kalo update'-' jadi, readernim harus sabar klo nunggu update, semoga gak mengecewakan ya~ see u:*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Fafasoo202  
Title : Life with Babbo Kim  
Genre : Romance, Frindship, Humor, YAOI  
Rated : T+ (?)  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Pairing : My Lovely Kaisoo  
Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc..  
Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, tidak plagiat atau sejenisnya. Para pemeran milik kedua orang tuanya juga Tuhan YME. Kalau bisa, sayang ingin memiliki satu diantara mereka :3

 **Note : Huruf '** _italic_ **'** **menunjukkan kata hati, dan flashback. Jadi, perhatikan tiap kata dan kondisi dalam cerita. Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI, tolong segera menutup halaman. Terima kasih^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2016 Fafasoo202 Present**

 **.- Life with Babbo Kim -.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Seminggu berlalu. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa seperti sedang berada di pemakaman. Hening. Sunyi. Senyap. Hanya angin yang berlalu lalang. Ia hampir saja gila. Kyungsoo merutuk karena mulutnya dengan lancang mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

 _'_ _Tidak saling mengenal?'_

Kyungsoo terkekeh seorang diri di kamarnya. Kalimat macam apa itu? Tidak kah dia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat kejam? Dewi batinnya mengangguk setuju. Kyungsoo merengut dan segera melempar buku tebal miliknya ke sambarang arah. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo hanya ingin fokus untuk mempersiapkan Tes minggu depan. Tapi semuanya buyar dikarenakan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan pada Kai seminggu yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar suasana flatnya tidak menyeramkan seperti sekarang. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam, sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Kai. Ia berharap, Kai akan memakan masakannya dan melupakan perkataanya itu.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari kecil menuju dapur. Saat tiba di pintu dapur, Kyungsoo menemukan Kai sedang menuang telur ke pan yang sudah panas di atas kompor.

 _'_ _Ahh,, dia sedang membuat omlet? Ku pikir Kim satu ini tidak bisa melakukan hal yang berguna selain memerintah, kekekek'_ Kyungsoo terkekeh halus sambil terus menatap gerak-gerik Kai yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Kemudian Kai menjauh dari kompor dan meraih ponselnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Kai harus menjaga telurnya supaya tidak gosong. Tapi hingga tiga menit berlalu...

Kai buru-buru melepas smartphonenya lalu mematikan kompor dengan terburu-buru. Kai terdiam di tempatnya sambil mengangkat telur itu ke hadapan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo membelalak, dan guncangan di perutnya kini berubah menjadi lilitan yang menggelikan hingga nyaris saja ia mengeluarkan tawanya.

 _'_ _Itu bukan telur, tidak ada telur yang berwarna hitam seperti itu. HAHAHA... Astaga, Kim bodoh'_ Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil memegangi perutnya. Tawa Kyungsoo terhenti ketika Kai menyuapkan telur itu ke mulutnya sendiri, Kyungsoo menggeleng panik. "Tidak. Jangan dimakan!" gummanya lirih.

Tapi Kai sudah memasukkan sesuap telur kemulutnya. Dan berakhir dengan terbatuk-batuk.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menanhannya lagi, jadi dia melepaskan gelak tawanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Kai tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara tawa dari arah pintu dapur. Kyungsoo disana. _Sejak kapan?_

Keningnya mengerut kesal karena Kai yakin Kyungsoo pasti sedang menertawakannya. Ia dengan cepat membuka almari pendingin dan meraih sebotol air mineral lalu meminumnya hingga sisa setengah. Ohh, telinganya mulai panas karena suara tawa itu masih belum juga berhenti.

Kai memutar bola matanya, kemudian ia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangannya. Kai melirik si mata bulat itu sejenak sebelum menepis tangannya.

"Ups, maaf" gumam Kyungsoo pelan dengan rasa gelinya yang belum menghilang. Lalu melanjutkan, "Kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu".

Suara dengusan kasar dari Kai mengalihkan atensinya penuh pada lelaki tan itu. Lalu kalimat selanjutnya, hampir membuat Kyungsoo tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Kupikir kita tidak saling mengenal?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk sambil memukul pelan lengan Kai, "Haha.. Hey, ayolah.. aku hanya sedang lelah semalam, makanya kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu" _Demi Dewa Zeus, aku tidak akan memohon seperti ini lagi padanya_.

"Tidak perlu menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tidak lapar"

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis, dan membiarkan Kai pergi dari hadapannya. "Baiklah, aku akan membuat kimbab dengan isi ayam yang banyak dan menghabiskannya seorang diri. Aku tidak akan menyisakannya barang sedikit untuk kucing sekalipun~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan keras sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Selagi ia menyiapkan bahan dan alat masak, Kyungsoo mendengar tarikan kursi meja makan di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang duduk dengan wajah datar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Lihat? Semuanya akan berjalan mudah, jika kau menuruti kata-kata ku" kata Kyungsoo setelah terkekeh kecil.

"Diam kau! Masak saja sana!", mendapati jawaban yang lebih sinis dari kata-katanya, Kyungsoo tak lagi bersuara selama ia memasak.

Detik hingga menit terlewati,

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan kimbab ayam di dua buah piring saji. Ia melangkah mendekati meja makan dan menyodorkan sepiring untuk Kai. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih, Kai melepas ponsel pintarnya begitu saja dan mulai melahap kimbab dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sepelan mungkin dan mendengus kecil karena reaksi Kai yang begitu datar.

"Ekhem... kau mau minum apa?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendapati sebuah lirikan dari ujung mata elang itu.

"Apa saja".

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kai, Kyungsoo lanngsung beranjak menuju counter dan menyeduh dua gelas lemon tea hangat untuk dirinya dan Kai.

Malam itu berlalu dengan Kai yang menghabiskan kimbab dan teh nya tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **-Life With Babbo Kim-**

 **.**

Matahari pada minggu pagi menghiasi sudut kota Seoul.

Kyungsoo terusik dengan secercah cahaya yang menembus gorden kamarnya. Ia lelah karena semalam ia baru kembali dari kampusnya saat tengah malam sebab Tes hari itu berlangsung sangat lama dengan banyaknya kendala, mulai dari rapat dosen yang mengharuskan Tes tersebut tertunda hingga berjam-jam. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo ingin menikmati masa bebasnya dari kegiatan kampus, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tak memberikan izin karena ketika Kyungsoo baru saja menarik selimutnya, benda pipih di meja nakas berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Kyungsoo menggeram dan meraih ponselnya. Tanpa ingin tahu siapa yang menelpon, Kyungsoo langsung menggeser layarnya kearah ikon hijau di kanan.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja nak?"_

Kyungsoo terduduk setelah mendengar suara dari seberang sana. Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap nomor siapa yang yang sekarang tengah menghubunginya. Mata Kyungsoo melebar ketika nama 'Kim Ahjumma' tertera di layar itu.

"Ahh,, Jeosonghamnida. Ya, aku baik eommonim"

 _"_ _Syukurlah, lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia tidak merepotkanmu kan?"_

Lelaki bermata bulat itu tertawa sumbang dengan hati yang merutuk, _'Jongin sangat menyebalkan Ahjumma'_. Astaga haruskah Kyungsoo mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Dia baik eommonim, dan... banyak membantuku" _BULLSHIT!_

 _"_ _Eomma pikir sikapnya akan sama seperti dulu"_ suara tawa terdengar dari seberang sana, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecut di sudut bibirnya.

 _"_ _Ah ya, Kyungsoo. Mulai besok Kai akan mulai kuliah di Universitas yang sama denganmu. Jadi tolong bantu Jongin mencari seragam untuknya, heum? Kau mau kan?"_

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak kaget, "Engg.. eommonim. Tapi kenapa Universitasnya sama denganku?, ku pikir masih banyak tempat kuliah lain yang lebih baik dari pada kampusku".

 _"_ _Yahh,, aku tahu nak. Tapi Jongin Appa bilang, akan lebih baik jika kalian kuliah di Universitas yang sama"._

"Ah,, jadi Abeonim yang memilihkan kampusnya" lirih Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih. Jika ayah Jongin sudah berkata begitu, mau apa lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata, "Baiklah eommonim, aku akan mengajak Jongin membeli seragamnya hari ini"

 _"_ _Terima kasih sayang, kau yang terbaik. Eomma titipkan Jongin padamu ya~ sampaikan salam eomma pada si hitam itu"._

"Ya, aku akan menyampaikannya eomma, sampai jumpa~".

BRUK!

Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan dirinya dengan kasar. Tidakkah cukup penyiksaannya karena Kai yang kini serumah dengannya? Dan apa lagi ini? Kenapa mereka harus satu kampus?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membasahi kepalanya dengan guyuran air dingin dari shower.

Kyungsoo memandang datar pada pintu di sebelah kamarnya, sementara dewi batinnya sedang duduk manis di sudut ruangan itu sambil memandangi kukunya yang kini bercat merah.

Tok Tok Tok~

Tok Tok Tok~

Tok Tok Tok~

Tok Tok Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Cklek~

Brugh!

"Akhh!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh bagian depan. Dewi batinnya terbahak-bahak melihat kecerobohannya. Kyungsoo merengut dan segera bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya di lantai. Baru saja mulutnya bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada si pemilik kamar, Kyungsoo malah dibuat terkejut dengan tampilan seorang pria yang hanya menggunakan boxer putih dengan handuk yang menggantung dilehernya.

Kyungsoo menyadari jika dewi batinnya sama terkejut dengan dirinya. Tawa yang menggema dari bibir merah itu lenyap seketika dan berganti dengan gumaman kagum ketika melihat Kai di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"K-kenapa tidak mengenakan celana dan bajumu?!" ujar Kyungsoo setengah memekik.

"Siapa yang menggedor pintuku dengan tidak sabaran sampai-sampai aku tidak sempat mengenakan pakaianku, eoh?!" _Boom!_ Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat karena Kai malah menyudutkannya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa memberitahuku dari dalam sebelum membuka pintunya" bela Kyungsoo tanpa mau mengalah.

Kai mendengus dan berkecak pinggang didapannya. "Ada perlu apa menemuiku?" tanyanya datar.

Ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menghindari mata Kai, tanpa sengaja manik hitamnya melihat otot perut Kai yang terbentuk begitu sempurna. YA TUHAN! Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, dan dewi batinnya berbinar senang sambil meloncat-loncat kesana kemari.

 _'_ _Aku tidak melihatnya'_ ucap Kyungsoo berulang kali dalam hati.

"A... aku.. Ibu mu bilang kalau kau akan kuliah mulai besok, beliau memintaku untuk menemanimu membeli seragam. Yahh,, begitulah!" ujar Kyungsoo susah payah.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Keluar!"

Kyungsoo mendongak setelah mendengar ucapan Kai barusan. Ia memandang Kai bingung dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Keluar dan biarkan aku memakai pakaianku!" lelaki bermata bulat itu menggumamkan huruf 'O' yang panjang dari bibirnya, sambil melangkah mundur dengan teratur.

Kai mulai menutup pintunya setelah Kyungsoo berada di luar, tapi kemudian Kai membuka daun pintunya lebar-lebar dan melotot pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa?!" jawab Kyungsoo sinis karena dipandangi seperti itu. "Kau betanya 'Apa?' padaku?" balas Kai balik bertanya dengan kekehan yang menyebalkan, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Bilang saja kalau kau mau masuk dan melihatku berpakaian dihadapanmu!" serbu Kai dengan matanya yang memicing ke arah bawah dimana sebelah kakinya menghalangi pintu kamar Kai agar tidak tertutup.

 _Apa? Tunggu!_

 _Sejak kapan aku meletakkan kakiku disana?!_

Perasaan malu yang luar biasa menembus jantung Kyungsoo sehingga menghasilkan detakan yang kacau. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja, sungguh.

Kyungsoo berbalik dengan cepat, sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu, Kai memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang memandang aneh padanya.

"Wajahmu... memerah"

Diameter mata Kyungsoo bertambah besar. Dengan refleks ia menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengambil napas dengan rakus. "Aaaa itu... karna.. disini sangat panas" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Aku sudah pernah mengatakan rumahmu ini seperti neraka. Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, Bodoh!"

"Yak!"

Brak!

Kyungsoo tersentak karena teriakannya malah di balas dengan debaman pintu yang nyaring. Ia merengut kesal sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dingin untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan sakit.

 _Dasar si brengsek Kim Jongin!_

"Cepat sedikit! Kau membuang waktuku!"

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini ia sejajar dengan Kai. "Langkah kakimu saja yang terlalu lebar!" balas Kyungsoo sambil terengah.

Kai mendelik pada Kyungsoo melalui ujung matanya, "Dasar pendek!".

Darah tiba-tiba naik menuju kepalanya. Beraninya si hitam ini menghina tinggi badannya! Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah dan menatap sengit pada Kai yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa?!" tanya Kai dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Kyungsoo mendengus, kemudian geraman rendah terdengar dari bibir tebal Kai setelah Kyungsoo berhasil menginjak kaki kiri si hitam itu dengan sepatu Nike-nya.

Hahaha... rasakan itu!

Kai memandang malas pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya mondar mandir kesana kemari kemudian kembali kehdapannya lagi untuk mencocokkan baju seragam ke tubuhnya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, kau membuatku pusing"

Dengan sekejap, Kyungsoo berhenti. Oh astaga, Kai dengan susah payah menahan tawanya karena mendapati mata Kyungsoo yang tengah membulat sempurna.

Ia berdiri dan mengambil alih semua pakaian di tangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia menarik tangan si mungil dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Totalnya 473.000 W, Tuan"

Kai terdiam sesaat sebelum berbalik pada Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya. Si mungil mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau membawa uang?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali dengan tatapan waswas.

"Bagus! Bayar ini, dompetku tertinggal di kamar"

"Ck! Kau berhutang padaku!" ujar Kyungsoo sarkasme.

Setelah membayar semua itu. Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Kai. Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas sana, dan Kyungsoo mulai kelaparan.

"Sebelum pulang, ayo makan sesuatu" Ajak Kyungsoo sembari memasuki kedai.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya setelah mereka memesan Jjangmyeon dan dua botol soda. Matanya memicing ke arah pintu masuk. Seseorang tengah berdiri disana.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak gerik lelaki dengan rambut hitam berponi di depannya, ikut memandang suatu objek yang menjadi perhatian lelaki itu sejak tadi.

Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, ia menemukan satu lagi seorang pria yang sama bad boy-nya dengan Kai. Nakamoto Yuta. Sahabat mereka yang berasal dari Jepang. Rambut dengan cat ungu, pierching di kedua telinganya, baju kaos abu-abu tak berlengan dan celana jeans yang sobek-sobek sepanjang kakinya.

"YUTA!"

Kyungsoo terkejut karena ia tak bisa menahan teriakkannya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, demi apapun.. Kyungsoo hanya merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Ketika lelaki disana menoleh, senyuman yang lebar sama-sama tercipta di bibir keduanya. Kyungsoo bediri dan bersiap menyambut pelukan dari Yuta.

"Astagaaaa! Sudah berapa lama kita berpisah?" tanya Yuta, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa di balik punggung lelaki itu, sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk tanda ia menanggapi ucapan Yuta.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku sedang melarikan diri" jawab Yuta sekenanya. Kyungsoo memcingkan mata sambil mengulas senyum geli, "Ayahmu masih suka menjodoh-jodohkanmu ya?" tanya nya dengan tawa.

Yuta mengangguk lemah, kemudian matanya bergulir pada pria yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya memandangi mereka dari tempat duduknya. Lalu dengan senyuman riang, Yuta merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membuat Kai mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa?" tanya Kai tak ramah.

"Oh ayolah,, aku tahu kau juga merindukan pelukan dari ku"

"Kau membuatku mual"

Dan Yuta hanya mampu mendengus kasar setelahnya. Tapi kemudian ia mendekati Kai dan tersenyum menggoda pada temannya itu.

"Kau sudah berhasil menemuinya disini kan, aku tau kau sangat senang. Selamat Bro!" Kai melebarkan matanya ke arah Yuta, dan memberinya tanda untuk diam. Oh Tuhan, Yuta terlalu banyak bicara.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo dan menemukan lelaki mungil itu memandang bingung pada Yuta dan dirinya. Kai hanya berharap si mata bulat itu tidak terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Yuta padanya.

 **.**

 **-Life With Babbo Kim-**

 **.**

Kai melempar paperbagnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Tolong, ia sedang kesal. Kyungsoo dengan santai menyuruhnya pulang seorang diri, sementara dia dan Yuta akan berjalan-jalan. Oh? Siapa yang mengajaknya keluar tadi?

Oke, Kai memaklumi rasa rindu diantara Yuta dan Kyungsoo. Tapi, kenapa dirinya yang harus pulang? Kenapa mereka tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan juga? Ya ampun! Rasanya Kai ingin meledak sekarang juga. Kai menghela nafas, kemudian menutupi mata dengan lengannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, kemudian sebuah asumsi melintas di kepalanya membuat Kai tersentak dan terduduk tiba-tiba.

Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menanyakan sesuatu pada Yuta mengenai apa yang ia dengar di kedai tadi?

Kai meloncat dan berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana ponselnya berada. Jarinya dengan lihai mencari nama kontak seseorang disana. Tak lama kemudian nada sambung terdengar dan sapaan halo menjawab di dering ketiga.

"Yuta, kau masih bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai terburu-buru. Yuta membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Apa kau berada di dekatnya?"

 _"_ _Tidak juga, dia sedang membeli es krim dan aku sedang menunggunya di bangku taman"_

Diam-diam Kai menghela nafasnya, "Baguslah. Yuta, jika dia bertanya sesuatu tentang _itu_... kau tau kan, berbohong."

 _"_ _Ahh,, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu padamu. Kau sendiri juga tau kan kalau aku tidak bisa berbohong pada uri Kyungie"_

"Astaga, Yuta! Bantu aku sekali ini saja" Orang diseberang sana terkekeh sinis.

 _"_ _Aku sudah sering membantumu. Bodoh!"_

"Oke, ku jamin ini yang terakhir."

 _"_ _Tidak tau! Tidak janji!"_

Sambungan telepon kemudian terputus begitu saja. Kai masih memanggil-manggil Yuta dengan teriakannya yang begitu nyaring.

"Sialan! Dia ingin mati ditanganku apa?" geramnya sambil menatap emosi pada benda pipih persegi digenggamannya.

Kai melepas bajunya dengan kasar, kemudian kembali memasuki kamarnya dan melesat di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya saai ini.

Kyungsoo terekejut bukan main ketika tangannya ditarik menuju dapur oleh Kai disaat ia baru membuka pintu rumah.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Dan dewi batinnya bersumpah jika Kai dengan rambut basahnya yang ditata kebelakang dan mata hitamnya tanpa soft lens adalah tampilan paling sempurna dari lelaki itu. Seperti sekarang. Dan apa itu, Kai mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek yang sialnya sangat membentuk tubuh kekar itu. Dewi batinnya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dan paha kirinya memangku paha kanannya sambil menekan sekuat tenaga gairah yang memuncak.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"K-kenapa menyeretku kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menurunkan pandangannya.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar"

Kyungsoo yakin ia mendengar nada kikuk pada ucapan Kai tadi. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengangguk dan menyibukkan diri dengan bahan makanan. Sementara Kai menunggunya dalam diam.

Ketika ia selesai dengan peralatan dapur, Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dengan sepiring sandwich, dan Kai langsung memakannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Melihat Kai yang berlaku aneh, membuatnya tidak betah berada di depan lelaki tan itu. Jadi, Kyungsoo berniat untuk mencuci tumpukkan piring kotor yang tidak sempat ia cuci saat sarapan tadi.

"Kyungsoo.."

Lelaki bermata bulat itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menoleh pada Kai yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya seraya meletakkan piring di westafel.

"Apa?"

"Engg,, kau bicara apa saja dengan Yuta?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Kai sekarang. "Kami... bicara banyak hal."

Masih dengan nada ragu dan penuh kehati-hatian, Kai kembali bertanya "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?... yang dikatakan oleh Yuta". Kyungsoo memandangi Kai sejenak, ia mengelap tangannya yang basah setelah selesai mencuci. Lalu langkahnya membawa Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah, dengan Kai mengekor di belakang.

"Sesuatu yang peting seperti apa tepatnya? Dan... kenapa kau mengikutiku sih?!" ujar Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

"Sesuatu yang membuatmu... terkejut. Mungkin" kata Kai sambil ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Kyungsoo yang terlihat takut pada tingkahnya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, dan mengangguk kecil pada Kai. Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika Kai menggeram dengan keras di sampingnya.

"Apa?! Apa yang dia katakan?"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu menemukan sebuah kekhawatiran, ketakukan, dan kecemasan di mata Kai. Selintas pikiran untuk mengerjai Kai adalah hal yang bagus, mengingat Kai yang selalu menindasnya selama ini.

"Sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku!" jawab Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat dagunya.

"Oh God! Damn!" geram Kai pelan. "Apa katanya?" tanya Kai dengan kehati-hatian lagi.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku. Jadi jangan bertanya lagi. Kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut. Dan aku kesal sekarang, kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan semuanya dariku! Apa susahnya sih untuk berterus terang? Sudahlah! Aku muak" Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa tua itu dan melangkah cepat memasuki kamarnya.

Setibanya ia di kamar, Kyungsoo mendengar Kai yang berteriak menyebut nama Yuta. Kemudian pecahlah tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Demi apapun, wajah Kai yang gugup dan ketakutan seperti tadi itu sangat membuatnya terhibur. Setelah seumur hidupnya mengenal Kai, baru tadi ia melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang sangat langka. Lalu dengan bodohnya, lelaki tan sexy itu mempercayai semua perkataannya yang mengalir begitu saja. Padahal Kyungsoo tadi berucap tanpa berpikir.

 _Berpikir_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya. Benar. Kenapa Kai berpikir jika semua perkataannya adalah kebenaran. Dan Kyungsoo juga berpikir, hal apa yang memang Kai dan Yuta sembunyikan darinya sampai-sampai Kai terlihat sangat konyol tadi.

 _Jika memang benar ada satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya, maka Kyungsoo akan mencari tahu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued (^^/)**

 _Replies Review_

 _Cherry blossom 8812_ : '-' engg okay, slow down:v situ buat fafa takut dengan caps lock jebolnya hihihi~ becanda kok,, tenang aja.. kita lihat gimana cerita mereka kedepannya ;) / _taufikunn9_ : Emm,, makasih karna sudah mengeri kalo fafa gk bisa fast update Y_Y / _nnkaisoo_ : wkwkwk:v perlu nih fafa kasih clue biar inget kata dewi batin fafa ambil dari novel apa? :D duhhh entar kalo kepanjangan bikin bosen / _kim gongju_ : fafa gk mau iyain ah ka:v dan tentang Because od Rahee,, fafa bahkan gk ada buka folder itu lagi... feelnya tenggelamY_Y but, liat nanti deh ya:') / _sehunboo17_ : karna fafa suka tom and Jerry, jadi begitulah :v / _dinadokyungsoo1_ : okay, ini udh masuk kategori fast update belum? '-' Mianhae... / _Park RinHyun-Uchiha_ : Ayookkk! Fafa juga pengen nimpuk Kai tapi ngeliat dia yang makin bangsadh fafa jadi gk tega *tear* / _kyungni sarang_ : huaaaaaaa:" I'am so sorry.. tapi seriusan kendala terbesar pada saat ingin menulis chapter 2 itu adalah feel yang hilang, bener-bener lost feel.. sorry / _Wulan439_ : Sudah lanjuuuuut~ ^^ / _ChocoSoo_ : ini udh ada manis-manisnya belum? :v / _hkysg_ : sudah next:* / _didadida_ : kkkk~ sudah lanjut ini :D / _aryntipMh_ : udah next:D / _Black Aster_ : semoga lanjutannya gk membosankan ya :") / _tarifebrianti88_ : sudah mbeb:v

 _ **Annyeong:") So, I'm late again? Ada yang masih ingat dengan ff yang semakin gaje ini? '-' dan maaf karna gak bisa memenuhi, fast update T_T fafa udh berusaha keras untuk cepat selesai dengan chapter 3 ini, tapi apalah daya... maaf lagi untuk banyaknya thypo, seriusan fafa males banget ngedit, hehehe~ yang masih penasaran sama hubungan KaixKyungsoo kita lihat kedepannya yaa..**_  
 _ **Last, kalian semua berhasil mempengaruhi fafa untuk membuat FF ini Chaptered. Gk jadi Threeshoot :v Yeayyy! Tapi jangan salahin fafa ya karna makin kesini, alurnya acak-acakan, kenapa? karna fafa hanya seorang amatiran:) Oke, bye and see u:***_

 _Mind to Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Fafasoo202  
Title : Life with Babbo Kim  
Genre : Romance, Frindship, Humor, YAOI  
Rated : T+ (?)  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Pairing : My Lovely Kaisoo  
Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc..  
Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, tidak plagiat atau sejenisnya. Para pemeran milik kedua orang tuanya juga Tuhan YME. Kalau bisa, sayang ingin memiliki satu diantara mereka :3

 **Note : Huruf '** _italic_ **' menunjukkan kata hati, dan flashback. Jadi, perhatikan tiap kata dan kondisi dalam cerita. Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI, tolong segera menutup halaman. Terima kasih^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2016 Fafasoo202 Present**

 **.- Life with Babbo Kim -.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Apa yang paling menyebalkan dari ini?

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah lesu dan berantakan. Sampai-sampai ia menabrak Johnny –mahasiswa asal Amerika yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, karena kepalanya terus menunduk. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah pria blasteran itu. Kemudian ia menggumamkan kata maaf sambil berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, lengkingan khas sahabatnya -Byun Baekhyun, terdengar dari arah pintu kelas.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu menghela nafasnya, kenapa sejak Kai datang semua paginya tak seindah pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Setelah meletakkan tas dan mendudukkan dirinya, Baekhyun terdiam sejenak memandangi Kyungsoo yang nampak tak beraturan itu.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan kebingungan dari kerutan di kening Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sebentar lagi ia akan meledak!

"Kau tahu?! Tadi pagi aku berangkat bersama Kai dengan motor sport sialannya itu. Dia hampir membuatku mati karena adrenalin yang sangat terpacu oleh laju motornya. Demi Dewa! Dia langsung menurunkanku di tengah jalan dengan alasan bahwa aku terlalu cerewet! Dan itu artinya aku harus mencari taksi jika tidak ingin terlambat karena kami sudah melewati pemberhentian bus yang biasa ku naiki! Baekhyuuuuuun~ uang tabunganku berkurang~ bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya dengan rengekkan yang menjijikan.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya pelan, ingatkan dia jika sahabat manisnya ini sangat mencintai uang tabungannya. Dan bagaimana bisa Kai sejahat itu pada Kyungsoo, oh dia jadi ikut-ikutan kesal dengan orang itu. Namja bereyeliner itu menatap nanar seraya mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menggumam membalas panggilan Baekhyun.

"Emm... ini tentang pertemuan kedua orang tuaku dan Chanyeol", Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dan segera menghentikan kegiatan menyedot bubble tea –nya. Ia berbinar menatap Baekhyun yang tampak malu-malu dihadapannya.

"Apakah berjalan lancar?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Baekhyun segera menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk semangat. "Mereka banyak bertanya ini itu pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol dengan mudah menjawab itu semua. Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol melamarku dan kedua orang tuaku langsung setuju. Appa bilang, kami akan melangsungkan pertunangan bulan depan". Senyuman Baekhyun menular pada Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo,, aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya Tuan Muda Byun ini akan meakhiri masa lajangnya bersama seorang Giant"

Baekhyun terbelalak dan memukul kecil lengan Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka berakhir dengan tawa yang meledak di sudut kantin itu. Perbincangan masih berlanjut sampai seseorang mengganggu kesenangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sunbae!"

Kyungsoo mendapati seringai tajam di sudut bibir Baekhyun ketika telinga mereka sama-sama menangkap suara itu. "Fans setiamu datang!" bisik Baekhyun sambil terkikik. "Ommo! Dia datang bersama seseorang!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan heboh. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan ikut memandang ke arah belakang, karena pintu masuk ada disana.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo, saat melihat dua orang yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Itu Dokyeom dan...

Kai?

Bagaimana bisa mereka—?

"Sunbae, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Beruntung sekali aku memiliki jadwal yang sama denganmu hari ini" Kyungsoo memaksakan tawanya keluar ketika mendengar perkataan pengagumnya itu.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan.. ini Kim Jongin, mahasiswa baru di kelas ku, kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Dan Kai, ini Kyungsoo sunbae, calon kekasihku". Bisik Dokyeom diakhir kalimatnya. Sementara Kyungsoo melirik kesal pada Baekhyun yang tengah menahan tawanya saat ini.

Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang tengah menatap seisi kantin tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. Great! Lelaki itu benar-benar melaksanakan perjanjian mereka tadi pagi. Dan lihat gaya itu,

Dewi batinnya terkulai lemas di kursi merah marun itu dengan tatapan yang sayu. Ia baru saja melihat manik mata Kai yang tak berlensa seperti biasanya, dan.. hey! Kemana perching itu? Dia bertransfromasi menjadi anak yang baik rupanya. Terlihat lebih dewasa sekaligus manly!

Krek!

Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Dokyeom buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kai. Lelaki tan itu tengah berdiri sambil melambai pada seseorang di sana.

"Oh, Kai? Kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau kau kuliah disini?" ujar seseorang dan Kai hanya membalasnya dengan seringai kecil.

Merasa pernah mendengar suara itu, Kyungsoo mencoba menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang tengah berbicara pada Kai. Mata Kyungsoo membola, dia lagi?

"Annyeong, apa aku boleh bergabung di—"

"Tidak!"

Kyungsoo mendelik pada Kai, apa-apaan tadi itu?

"Jangan disini, kita cari tempat duduk yang lain saja" ujar Kai seraya menyeret tangan orang itu. Mata Kyungsoo masih bergulir mengikuti pergerakan Kai hingga lelaki itu mencapai ujung kantin.

"Sejak kapan dia kuliah disini?" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo menoleh ketika suara Dokyeom mengambil alih atensinya. "Orang yang bersama temanmu barusan" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu Taemin? Dia senior kita Kyungsoo" kali ini matanya memandang bingung pada Baekhyun. "Makanya, jangan terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri" sinis Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus pada smartphonenya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampuu berdesis tanpa membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

Tidak penting apakah dia mengenal Taemin atau dia. Intinya saat ini adalah, kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal seperti?

Kebanyakan orang menyebutnya dengan 'cemburu', tapi Kyungsoo yakin dia tidak sedang cemburu. Hey! Ingat, Kyungsoo membenci Kai jadi untuk apa dia merasa cemburu?! Kyungsoo hanya... kesal, tanpa alasan, yah hanya seperti itu.

Kyungsoo semakin kesal ketika otaknya bekerja keras untuk masalah sepele, dan dia bertambah kesal ketika masih menemukan binar kagum pada mata Dokyeom ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Dugh!

"Aww!"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Lee Seokmin!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan fokus pada pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol kini mendadak linglung ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah beranjak pergi dan Dokyeom yang kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Oke, Baekhyun menyimpulkan : sesuatu yang mengerikan sudah terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa begitu jengah dengan tatapan memuja para gadis untuk pria populer di kampusnya. Berulang kali ia memutar bola matanya. Demi Neptunus, hampir di sepanjang koridor yang ia lihat dan dengar hanya bisikan berupa pujian serta kekaguman pada si murid baru. Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh jika tidak mengetahui siapa murid baru yang di maksud.

"Sepertinya dia dekat Taemin sunbae ya? Ya ampun, mereka cocok sekali!"

"Astaga! Jangan menampakkan sisi lain mu saat di depan umum seperti ini Yeri-ah. Kau ini! Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas".

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan memandang tajam pada sepasang anak hawa yang berjalan melewatinya tadi. Oohh ya ampun, kenapa dirinya merasa begitu marah? Ia berbalik seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

* * *

Mendapati kenyataan bahwa dugannya waktu itu adalah salah, entah kenapa dia jadi meresa senang saat ini. Nama yang dia kira adalah dua manusia yang berbeda, tapi kenyataannya adalah orang yang sama. Dan juga, orang itu bukan kekasih Kyungsoo atau mungkin belum. Entahlah.

Lalu mengenai pembicaraannya tentang sesuatu yang Kyungsoo ketahui dari Yuta juga salah. Ia sudah mengkonfirmasi hal itu pada Yuta secara langsung. Beraninya lelaki belo itu bermain-main dengannya. Tapi paling tidak, rahasianya masih tersimpan dengan baik di mulut manusia Jepang itu.

"Kai.."

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika Taemin memanggil namanya dengan suara lirih. Ia menemukan kesedihan di wajah itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Kai pelan. Taemin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik hitam Kai dalam-dalam,

"Sebenarnya... aku..."

Air muka Kai berubah ketika Taemin menceritakan semuanya. Ia kesal, marah, dan rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ia baru saja dekat kembali dengan Taemin si cinta pertamanya itu. Tapi Taemin bilang, dia akan meninggalkannya?

"Sejak kapan?" demi Tuhan, nafasnya tercekik saat menanyakan itu.

"1 tahun yang lalu".

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!" Sejak dulu, Kai tidak akan pernah tahan melihat Taemin menangis. Tapi sekarang ia membuat lelaki kesayangannya itu menangis.

"Aku tak mau menyusahkanmu, sungguh" hatinya sakit melihan lelahan air mata yang makin deras dari mata Taemin. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam sebelah tangan Taemin, "Maaf seharusnya aku datang lebih awal" lirih Kai penuh penyesalan.

 **.**

 **=Life With Babbo Kim=**

 **.**

Tepat seminggu sudah Kai kuliah. Dan Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang aneh belakangan ini. Semuanya dimulai dari...

Seperti sekarang.

"Buatkan sandwitch yang lebih, aku akan memakannya sesampai di kampus".

Kyungsoo memandang Kai sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan membuat sandwitch sebagai menu sarapan rutin mereka. "Kau berbagi makanan dengan seseorang ya?" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa memandang Kai.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Helaan nafas terdengar, Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak banyak bertanya pada lelaki menyebalkan macam Kai ini. Karena jawabannya selalu sama dan selalu berhasil membuatnya naik pitam.

Setelah menyusun dengan rapi beberapa sandwitch di kotak makan, Kai langsung mengambilnya dan bergegas pergi menuju kampus, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi keheranan dengan sikap Kai. Kyungsoo sudah bertekad hari ini harus mengungkap semuanya. Mulai dari, kenapa raut wajah itu terlihat menyedihkan di suatu waktu, kenapa dia pergi lebih awal ke kampus, kenapa dia selalu minta di buatkan bekal yang banyak, kenapa dia jadi tidak sebawel dan tidak semerepotkan dulu, dan kenapa dia jadi jarang menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya lagi?

Jadi Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil tasnya lalu menguntit Kai diam-diam sampai lelaki itu memasuki kampus. Kyungsoo masih berjalan mengendap di belakang sana. Ia melihat Kai menuju lantai 3 kampus mereka. Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama : kenapa dia menuju lantai 3 padahal kelasnya ada di lantai 2?

Kai berhenti di depan pintu ruangan kelas sosiologi. Dan Kyungsoo menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar yang besar. Ia mengintip Kai yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, lalu beberapa menit kemudian seseorang dengan perawakan yang sedikit lebih rendah dari Kai dengan poni yang jatuh menutupi dahinya berlari kecil menuju lelaki tan itu.

Kyungsoo panik bukan main ketika dua orang itu akan berjalan melawati dirinya, jadi Kyungsoo buru-buru merendahkan topi yang ia kenakan dan berbalik memunggungi dua orang itu sebelum ia ketahuan. Kyungsoo melirik melalui ujung matanya saat Kai dan orang yang Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Taemin itu berbelok dan menuruni tangga yang mengarah ke taman belakang kampus.

Pertanyaan kedua : jadi, dia berangkat pagi seperti ini hanya untuk menemui Taemin?

Ketika dua orang itu tiba di taman dan mendudukkan diri mereka, Kyungsoo juga ikut mengistirahatkan dirinya di balik pohon besar yang cukup jauh dari Kai dan Taemin. Ia mengamati baik-baik tiap gerak-gerik dari keduanya. Sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tercengang ketika iris matanya mulai terasa panas perlahan karena melihat Kai yang kini tengah memeluk erat Taemin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki cantik itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Kyungsoo yakin sekarang Taemin sedang mencoba menenangkan Kai dengan usapan lebut di punggung itu.

Kyungsoo kehilangan nafasnya beberapa saat. Sesuatu yang keras menghantam hatinya yang kini terasa sangat sakit. Ia buru-buru mengedipkan mata saat sebulir air akan mengalir dari mata kirinya.

Ketika pandangannya mulai membaik tanpa halangan air mata sialan itu, Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang lagi-lagi menghantam hatinya begitu keras dan kuat. Kai mengecup kening lelaki itu sambil membelai lembut rambut belakang Taemin.

Semuanya berhenti. Dan otaknya mengirimkan sinyal agar kakinya melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berlari menembus kerumunan di lorong demi menuju kelasnya. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa air matanya seolah mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnya sampai membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya melayangkan tatapan bingung ketika ia lewat.

Pertanyaan ketiga : ada hubungan apa Kai dan Taemin?

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

.

.

.

"Baekhyuuuuun~"

Tuhan, jika saja Kyungsoo tidak sedang menangis saat ini, Baekhyun bersumpah dirinya akan mengumpat karena rengekan menjijikan tadi. Dia memandang perlahan sahabat karibnya itu, "Ada apa, Kyung?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, hanya bungkam sambil terus menyapu hidung dengan punggung tangannya dan terus memukul-mukul dada kirinya.

"Kenapa? Apa dadamu sakit?", Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang. "Lalu apa? Kau kecewa dengan hasil tesmu yang berada di bawah Taeil?"

"APA?!" Mata Kyungsoo membola memandangi Baekhyun, "S-siapa bilang?" tanyanya dengan tangisan tertahan.

"Eoh? Ku pikir kau menangis karena..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan kata ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo yang nampak berapi-api karena kesal.

"... kau melihat hasil Tesmu di Mading". Bisiknya sambil menunduk.

Hening...

... Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya dan memandang Baekhyun tak percaya. Matanya bergetar karena gumpalan air mata itu datang lagi. Sementara Baekhyun mulai heboh sendiri, saat mendapati tatapan nanar dari Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya. Oh, Tidak Tidak! jerit Baekhyun dalam hati saat air mata itu siap tumpah dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!"

God!

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dia salah mengira ternyata. "Tenanglah Kyungsoo~" ucapnya lembut seraya menahan malu karena seisi kelas tengah menatap ke arah mereka saat ini.

Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perasaan pada lelaki menyebalkan itu, ia tidak akan menangis seperti ini. Geez.. apa aku baru saja mengakui perasaanku?

Siapa sangka jika pada akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada si tuan bossy Kim Jongin? Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo juga kesal karena perasaannya yang membuat hatinya selalu lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kai. Naif!

Kai pikir mungkin perlakuannya kepada Kyungsoo selama ini adalah hal yang biasa, kendati ia juga terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadian orang itu... tapi sungguh, jauh di dalam hatinya Kyungsoo sudah lama memuji pria bernama Kai. Bagaimana wajahnya yang menyebalkan namun tetap tampan, bagaimana suara berat lelaki itu menyebut namanya, bagaimana bibir penuh Kai berada di atas bibirnya untuk beberapa kali. Ah ya! Bahkan, Kai-lah yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Brengsek!

.

.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Kai masih memandangi wajah pucat itu dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku akan mengantarmu!". Taemin menggeleng dan balas menatap Kai. "Tidak! Kau harus kuliah Kai" lirihnya seraya berdiri. Namun Kai bersikeras dengan kemauannya. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Taemin dan membawanya meninggalkan taman.

"Lihat? sudah ku pastikan aku akan merepotkanmu, jika kau tahu hal ini dari awal" bisik Taemin dengan suara bergetar. "Jangan bicara lagi, hyung. Kumohon!" suara Kai menyentak Taemin seketika.

"Maaf" gumamnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Kai berhenti ketika mereka melewati kelas Kyungsoo. Ia dapat melihat roomatenya itu sedang tidur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir akan sesuatu mengenai Kyungsoo.

Panggilan dari Taemin disampingnya mengambil alih atensi Kai, "Eng.. Maaf!" gumam Kai dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

 **.**

 **=Life With Babbo Kim=**

 **.**

Kesal!

Kyungsoo kesal kenapa dirinya malah berakhir di atas kasurnya dengan tumpukan tisu kotor seusai jam kuliahhnya selesai. Dewi batinnya menatap sedih padanya. Kyungsoo tidak suka itu. Kyungsoo tidak suka di kasihani karena kini ia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo.. hiks... Kau ini laki-laki!" gumamnya di sela-sela isakan. Tapi bukannya berhenti menangis Kyungsoo malah semakin mengencangkan suaranya hingga bunyi pintu terbuka di sebelah kamarnya terdengar. Kyungsoo terdiam, apa Kai sudah pulang?

Ia merutuk, dan berpikir cemas apakah Kai mendengar suara tangisannya tadi. Matilah riwayatku!

Keeseokan paginya semua kembali terulang.

Kai duduk dengan manis di kursi meja makan. Kyungsoo memandangnya di depan pintu dapur. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit dan marah menggerogoti hatinya. Kyungsoo muak. Kakinya berjalan pelan memasuki dapur, mendekati almari pendingin demi segelas jus jeruk yang ia inginkan. Lalu suara itu menginterupsinya,

"Kyungsoo,seperti biasa. Buatkan aku—"

Prak!

Kyungsoo memandang tak suka pada Kai setelah ia meletakkan gelas kaca itu dengan keras di meja makan. "Apa? Kau ingin aku membuatkan makanan untuk orang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang karena menyadari betapa bodohnya ia di hadapan Kai.

Matanya menatap lurus pada iris hitam tajam itu, "Tuan Muda Kim Jongin! Mulai sekarang, lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi kumohon, jangan libatkan aku!"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menundukkan pandangannya, dan menggumam kata maaf yang begitu pelan. Ia meraih tas ranselnya dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan Kai. Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengannya di cekal erat oleh Kai. Dan ketika Kyungsoo berbalik, ia menyesal karena sudah melakukan itu. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat dengan dirinya yang berada di bawah tatapan intimidasi dari lelaki Tan bernama Kai.

"Ada apa denganmu?" geramnya tak suka.

Rasa marah itu kembali lagi,

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya seolah mennatang Kai, "Ada apa kau bilang? Aku tidak sudi berbagi makanan untuk orang lain. Selama ini kau membagi sandwitch itu untuk temanmu itu kan? Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi Kim!".

Kai memandangnya dengan alis saling bertaut, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Meneliti baik-baik wajah putih dengan pipi gembil itu. Kemudian Kai berbisik, dan membuat wajahnya pucat seketika.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued (^^/)**

* * *

TT_TT Aloohaaa~ I'm back.. ini udah fafa tulis berminggu-minggu yang lalu tapi entah kenapa selalu merasa ada yang kurang untuk chapter ini, dan sampe sekarang pun masih begitu dan fafa jadi kesel sendiri! Jadi yah begini, publish aja! I Don't Care! Ini tanpa edit, jadi entah lah! fafa juga tau makin kesini alurnya jadi berantakan banget,, arrgghhhh! fufufu~

Eh btw, siapa yang berhasil melewati satu tahun ini dengan perasaan yang masih sama besar untuk Kaisoo? Fafa seneng banget lho, karena fafa bisa bertahan sampe sekarang:")

btw lagi, untuk

 _12154kaisoo_ , ini ka po kan? Kk baca ff aku ya? O_O Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! demi apa?! Makasih lho kak, ff ku udh di lirik Y_Y senengnya:"v Thanks a lot di tunggu ff-ff kaisoonya yang lain kak^^

Udah ahh,,

Bye~

 _Mind to review_


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Fafasoo202

Title : Life with Babbo Kim

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, YAOI

Rated : T+ (?)

Lenght : Chaptered

Pairing : My Lovely KaiSoo

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc..

Disclaimer : Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, tidak plagiat atau sejenisnya. Para pemeran, milik kedua orang tuanya juga Tuhan YME. Kalau bisa, saya ingin memiliki satu diantara merdeka :3

 **Note : Huruf** _'_ _italic_ **'** **menunjukkan kata hati dan flashback. Jadi, perhatikan tiap kata dan kondisi dalam cerita. Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI, tolong segera menutup halaman. Terima Kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2016 Fafasoo202 Present**

 **.- Life with Babbo Kim -.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _P.S. : Guuuuyyysss... Ku sarankan untuk membaca sekilas chapter sebelumnya :")_

 **Chapter 5**

Bukankah dirinya terlihat seperti seorang pengecut?

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang senang menghindari sesuatu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia lebih memilih untuk menghindar sejauh mungkin.

 _'Kau menyukaiku?'_ Dewi batinnya menyeringai senang seolah tahu jawaban sebenarnya dari pertanyaan itu. Kekehan kecil dari bibir heartshape itu membuat beberapa mata memandangi heran

Pertanyaan itu...

Sial. Kyungsoo sangat ingat bagaimana dirinya terpaku saat itu, sebelum ia menggeleng kuat dan melarikan diri ke kamar meninggalkan Kai tanpa sebuah jawaban. Ia tertawa nyaring, dan sebagian orang yang lalu lalang berusaha menjauh dari sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo merenggut rambutnya, ia menunduk dan matanya tampak kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menjawab 'Tidak!' pada Kai, tapi kenapa kata itu bahkan tak terlintas di kepalanya. _Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Kai? Benarkah?_

"Tidak!" ia menggeleng dan bangkit dari kursi taman yang ia duduki. Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan cepat sambil terus menggumamkan kata "Tidak!" disepanjang jalan menuju pulang.

Seharusnya pagi ini ia bisa menikmati waktu santai ditemani suasana ramai di taman kota. Tapi kemudian kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuyarkan pikirannya. Sekarang Kyungsoo berharap, ketika ia tiba di rumah ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya tanpa menemukan Kai disana.

 _Bisakah dia pergi dari kehidupanku?_ Ohh,, hatinya bahkan menangis sekarang.

.

.

.

Jarum arlojinya berdetak ke angka 12 untuk kesekian kali. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.45 pagi. Artinya sudah 10 hari dia mengabaikan si bodoh Kim setelah hari itu.

Kyungsoo merasa resah pada dirinya sendiri,

Kai benar-benar diam tanpa menghiraukannya. Oke, Kyungsoo mengakui jika ia tidak nyaman dengan situasi mereka.

Helaan nafas panjang seolah menggambarkan betapa lelahnya ia saat ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya ketika menemukan sosok yang menghantuinya tiap malam di puncak tangga itu.

Lihat betapa matahari begitu menyukainya! Sebab, Kim Jongin saat ini terlihat sangat indah dengan sinar mentari yang menembus kaca yang kemudian membalut tubuhnya.

Bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kai tersenyum begitu lembut sambil memandangi ponsel di genggamannya.

Tuhan, dia terlihat tampan dengan setelan kasual dan rambut hitam itu.

Lalu ia terhenyak dan hatinya menggerutu, _kenapa tanpa sadar aku selalu saja memuji si hitam itu sih?._

Dewi batinnya terkikik seolah senang dengan apa yang dirasakan kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan,, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyukai Dewi batinnya.

Seharusnya dengan kondisi mereka yang seperti ini keadaan hatinya akan membaik, tapi jauh dari ekspektasi, kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah dimana hatinya merasa semakin jatuh bahkan saat mereka hanya berpapasan tanpa sebuah sapaan.

Kyungsoo mengenal Kai, tentu saja. Ia mengenal baik bagaimana lelaki itu, kendati mereka selalu saja bertengkar dan meributkan segala hal.

Kai, dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan, dingin, _bossy_ , dan cuek dengan sekitar. Dia bukan perayu ulung yang suka sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan. Ah, setau Kyungsoo.. dulu Kai sering kali menolak pernyataan cinta dari para gadis di sekolah mereka. Bahkan gadis paling cantik sekalipun mendapat penolakannya. Bukankah dia seorang yang,

 _brengsek?_

Ia tertarik kembali pada kenyataan ketika matanya bergulir mengikuti pergerakan Kai yang beranjak menaiki anak tangga dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

"Kyungsoo bangun! Mr. Lee sebentar lagi datang"

Kesadarannya kembali saat merasakan guncangan di bahu kirinya. Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan dan memandangi Baekhyun yang masih saja berusaha membuatnya bangun. Dengan berat hati, ia mengangkat kepala lalu merapihkan rambutnya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan buku dari tas.

Kyungsoo mencoba fokus memandang kedepan walau ia tahu sedang diperhatikan begitu intens oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo.." Dirinya berharap masih bisa menyembunyikan masalah hatinya untuk waktu yang lebih lama, tapi firasatnya berkata semua akan terungkap hari ini juga.

Salahkan Baekhyun dan rasa keingintahuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yahh... sekarang uri Kungsoo sudah dewasa eoh?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Demi Tuhan, ia berbicara serius panjang lebar tapi tanggapan Baekhyun malah seperti itu. Ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak lagi bercerita pada si bawel Byun. Oh,, ingin rasanya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di kantin yang ramai ini.

"Oke oke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun mengenai kisah asmaramu itu, karna aku tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin bilang, selesaikan secepat mungkin. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu setiap hari dengan tampang yang menjijikkan. Aigoo~"

"Yayaya... terserah apa katamu" Baekhyun terkikik mendengar jawaban jengah dari Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, apa kau sudah dengar mengenai rencana liburan musim panas tahun ini?" tanya Baekhyun lalu menyeruput milkshakenya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malas. Ia sudah tahu berita itu ketika baru memasuki gerbang kampusnya. Semua orang membicarakan rencana liburan musim panas. Biarlah, toh dirinya tidak akan ikut juga.

"Kali ini kau harus ikut!"

Ia hampir saja menyemburkan jus jeruk yang ingin dia telan. "Shireo!" jawabnya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Terserah! Jika kau tidak datang hari itu, aku benar-benar akan menculikmu. Lihat saja!" setelah berbicara seperti itu Baekhyun dengan segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Woahhh! Si Bacon itu benar-benar!" Lidahnya berdecak sebelum berdiri dan menyusul Baekhyun yang menyebalkan itu.

Sinar matahari menerpanya begitu jahat pagi ini.

Musim panas telah tiba.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menarik selimut abu-abunya hingga menutupi kepala. Ia akan tidur seharian, lalu bangun di tengah malam kemudian memasak ramen dan memakannya sambil menonton film. Ahh,, agenda liburan musim panasnya kali ini sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya.

Dombanya baru terhitung sebanyak 61 ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya di dobrak. Kyungsoo membuka matanya kaget,

Dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

 _Terkutuklah Byun Baekhyun!_

Tangannya mengerat menggenggam pada selimut ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekati ranjangnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan musim panas miliknya yang indah.

"Do Kyungsoo, ireonabwa!"

Pagi itu menjadi pagi terburuk yang pernah Kyungsoo alami sebab mereka terlibat dalam pertarungan tarik-menarik selimut.

* * *

Setibanya di lokasi,

Kyungsoo memandang malas pada Min Hyuk si ketua osis yang tengah memberikan intruksi dan menjelaskan berbagai kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan selama camping. Siapapun tolong, ia hanya ingin pulang:""

 _Ya, pada akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil membawaku sampai disini._

Kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan berbagai cara demi melarikan diri dari sini, ketika tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik. Kyungsoo tersentak dan memandang sebal pada Baekhyun yang menyeretnya seolah ia adalah anak nakal.

"Oke, kita sampai! Bantu aku Kyungsoo" seru Baekhyun seraya mengeluarkan tenda dan dari tas punggungnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah karena otaknya benar-benar buntu mencari cara untuk kabur. Jadi,,

 _...nikmati saja, Do Kyungsoo._

Astaga, ia bahkan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melepas tasnya begitu saja, dan bergegas membantu memasang tenda berwarna merah yang Baekhyun bawa. Mereka tertawa sesekali karena saling melontarkan lelucon.

"Ahh,, aku tidak tahu kalau memasang tenda sesulit ini!" Baekhyun berseru kesal dan melempar paku yang ada di tangannya kesembarang arah. Sudah 20 menit berlalu tapi tenda mereka tidak terpasang dengan benar sejak tadi. Kyungsoo terduduk pasrah dan melirik Baekhyun yang memasang wajah cemberut. Bukankah segala sesuatu di dunia ini selalu ada lebih dan kurangnya? Jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah siswa teladan di Kampus mereka maka sekarang mereka sama-sama bodoh dalam hal memasang tenda, dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali tertawa sekarang. Oke, lupakan, Baekhyun tidak akan melepaskannya jika ia tertawa dalam konidisi mereka yang seperti ini.

"Eoh?! Dokyeom-ah!"

Kepalanya terangkat kaget, ia memandang bingung pada Baekhyun lalu menoleh kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu.

Dokyeom berjalan dengan semangat ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum riang pada mereka. Tidak. Bukan itu yang menjadi objek matanya. Tapi seseorang dibelakang Dokyeom yang menyorotnya dengan tatapan yang begitu datar. Aughh,,, mengerikan.

Kyungsoo menyentak kepalanya kembali pada Baekhyun. "Yah! Kenapa memanggilnya?" bisiknya setelah menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat.

"Kau mau kita memasang tenda ini semalamsuntuk, huh?"

Ia membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Baiklah, biarkan ia mengalah untuk kesekian kali atau Baekhyun akan mengomelinya sepanjang malam jika ia protes.

"Halo Kyungsoo sunbae... halo juga Baekhyun sunbae" sapa Dokyeom dengan ceria. Matanya lagi-lagi menatap Kyungsoo dengan binar yang berlebihan. Kyungsoo menatap jengah pada Baekhyun yang begitu ceria membalas sapaan lelaki absurd itu.

"Bisa bantu kami memasang tendanya?" tanya Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas. Yaaa, biarkan Byun Bacon berlaku seenaknya.

"Tentu! Ayo, Kai!"

Mata bulatnya bergulir mengikuti pergerakan Dokyeom dan Kai yang semakin mendekat. Pandangannya terfokus pada Kai yang terlihat ogah-ogahan ketika tangannya di tarik oleh manusia serupa Chanyeol, si hyper active Dokyeom.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum,

Tentu saja.. Kai bukanlah orang yang sepenuh hati akan mengerjakan hal macam ini. Dia kan _bossy_.

"Minggir!"

Kepalanya menyentak kesamping dan matanya bertemu pada hazel kemerahan yang memandangnya dingin. Dan,, Dewi batinnya meleleh saat itu juga, ia terduduk pasrah pada kursi merah besar itu sambil terus memuja Kai-nya, pangerannya.  
Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika orang itu memberi gesture untuk menjauh dengan kepalanya. "Yah! Ku bilang minggir!" Ia tersentak karena bentakan pria tanned itu. Kyungsoo bergegas berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah agar orang itu memiliki ruang yang cukup untuk bergerak memasangkan tendanya.

 _Tripple Sialan!_

Tadi itu, bagaimana bisa ia terpesona dengan Kai? Dan lagi,,, kenapa orang itu berubah sangat tampan dengan berbagai warna soft lens ketika dia mengenakannya?

Kyungsoo teramat membenci dirinya yang selalu jatuh pada pesona Kim Jongin. Sementara itu, Dewi batinnya menyeringai bagai berkata; _bukankah menyenangkan untuk selalu memandangnya? Do Kyungsoo, akhirnya kau jatuh juga pada pangeranku._

Malam menjelang,

Kyungsoo pikir dirinya akan menggerutu sepanjang malam ini. Dan saat ia melihat batang hidung Baekhyun, ia akan menghabisi lelaki cerewet itu sampai benar-benar habis tak tertisa. Itu berlebihan, sungguh.

Ia hanya kesal, seharusnya Baekhyun disini. Mengajaknya bicara, saling melempar candaan, atau bermain gunting batu kertas demi membunuh kebosanan. Kata Min Hyuk, malam ini kami semua akan beristirahat saja, besok pagi adalah awal agenda camping yang mereka buat. Dan ia, sendirian. Sementara Baekhyun... bertaruh dia sedang bermesraan dengan tunangannya, Park Dobi –entah dimanakah itu.

Kyungsoo memandangi cup coffee ditangannya. Malam ini begitu dingin. Untung saja Baekhyun membawa coffee instan, jadi Kyungsoo menyeduhnya tadi. Menyeruput coffeenya pelan, rasa pahit dan manis yang menjadi satu memanjakan lidahnya.

"Ahhh..." kepalanya mendongak seraya mendesah. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya karena cuaca malam yang begitu dingin.

Dirinya sedang berada tak jauh dari tenda. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar demi mencari udara segar, atau membuktikan jika pemandangan malam ditengah hutan adalah yang terindah, setidaknya begitu kalimat yang ia dengar dari beberapa gadis dari fakultas mereka di bus tadi.

Matanya berbinar ketika satu persatu bintang menampakkan sinarnya, seolah tau jika dirinya sedang sendiri dan bintang-bintang itu akan menemaninya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tak apa tak ada Baekhyun sekarang. Ia akan menikmati malam ini dengan penuh suka cita. Ah ya,, Kyungsoo harus mengambil gambar dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun, supaya si Bacon itu kesal padanya. Hitung-hitung membalas dendam.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cup coffee disamping kakinya. Jemarinya bergerak merogoh saku mantel untuk mengambil smartphone. Lalu setelah menemukan benda persegi itu, Kyungsoo langsung membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke atas. Ketika ibu jarinya bersiap untuk mengambil gambar...

Matanya menangkap cahaya yang melintas begitu cepat di langit sana. Kyungsoo tertegun, itu adalah bintang jatuh. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil gambar. Ponselnya terselip di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Shhhtttt... Kyungsoo sedang membuat permohonan.

Orang bilang, jika kau membuat permohonan ketika melihat bintang jatuh, permohonanmu akan terkabul.

Ketika berada ditengah-tengah permohonannya. Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal menyapa telinganya.

"Sedang membuat permohonan bodoh pada bintang jatuh, huh?"

Hatinya tersentak kecil, tapi Kyungsoo tak mengiraukan itu. Ia melanjutkan permohonannya dengan penuh khidmat. Satu menit berlalu...

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, lalu mulai mengambil beberapa gambar dan mengeceknya berulang kali. Tak menghiraukan sosok yang berdiri kokoh disampingnya.

"Permohonan apa yang kau buat?"

Suara itu menyapa telinganya lagi, Kyungsoo melirik melalui ekor matanya dan mendapati Kai yang juga tengah meliriknya.

"Kau bicara padaku?" sinis Kyungsoo. Oke, itu keterlaluan. Karena jelas-jelas ia tahu jika hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

"Tidak. Pada angin."

Kyungsoo melongo. Astaga! Ia mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih sinis dari perkataannya. Ia mendengus seraya memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku mantelnya.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasaran dengan kehadiran Kai disini. "Kau membuntutiku ya?" lanjutnya karna Kai tak menjawab sama sekali.

Lelaki tan terkekeh, ia bergerak untuk duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo duduki. Sementara Kyungsoo begitu heran dengan tingkah Kai saat ini. Baiklah, acuhkan dia. Kyungsoo kembali memandangi bintang. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bintang-bintang itu seolah bergerak, jadi Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Ia berjalan sambil terus mendongak dan sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Kyungsoo!"

Apasih? Jangan dengarkan dia Kyungsoo. Kai itu hanya sedang mencoba untuk mengganggu waktu berhargamu.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mendengar teriakkannya sendiri karena tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya oleng sebab satu kakinya tak lagi berpijak pada tanah, tapi ada sepasang lengan memeluknya, lalu mereka terjatuh dan berguling kebawah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk hingga Kyungsoo mendengar erangan lelaki di belakangnya.

"Ergghh..."

Kyungsoo membuka mata yang sempat tertutup, dan kegelapan dengan segera menyambutnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa aku sudah mati?

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika ia mendengar sebuah bisikan di telinganya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?"

Nafasnya tersendat, "Kai?" Kyungsoo tidak percaya jika yang bersamanya saat ini adalah Kim Jongin. "K.. kau berusaha menyelamatkanku?"

"Jawab aku Do Kyungsoo. Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tapi berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya, sekujur tubuhnya sakit, tangan dan kakinya perih karna banyaknya goresan yang ia dapat.

"Syukurlah..." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya memberat karena Kai meletakkan kepalanya disana sambil terus memeluknya.

"Kim Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo bersusah payah membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Kai. Tangannya meraba-raba ke atas, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega ketika merasakan nafas Kai disekitar telapak tangannya. Lalu tangannya kembali meraba lagi, kali ini menuju rambut pria tan itu. Kelembutan menyapanya, tapi kemudian...

Kyungsoo mengernyit karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembab di tangannya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali, dan mengendus baunya karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dalam kondisi yang gelap.

Darah?

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dan ia hampir menangis.

Kai terluka dan itu karena dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued (^^')**

* * *

 _*lirik sana sini*_ Halooo^^' lama tak jumpa, kan? Ehe. How long? Sudah berapa lama fafa gak update? 1 bulan? 1 tahun? 1 abad? :3 _*slap*_ Btw, anyway,, makin kesini alurnya makin cepet apa makin lambat? atau 2duanya? '-' Overall! **Remember! Fafa bakal fast up yeayyyyyyy!** 1 kali aja tapi _*jdug*_ maapkeun yahh,,, sekolah menyita waktu seriusan dehhh,,, acuuu tidak bohong... _*buing-buing*_

And,,, fyi,, fafa lagi hiatus TT_TT gak tau kapan back to fangirl world fufufufu~~ padahal fafa sudah sangat rindu sama obba obba specially sama KaiSoo HUAAAAAA... FAFA KUDET.  
Kasih tau fafa dong gimana kabar mereka (read;EXO) TT_TT yang bersedia monggo chat sama aku di wa :""" at 089612650253 _*upaya promosi*_ And,,, makasih untuk beberapa reader yang nagih Hahhh:'v  
udah ahhh,,, byeeee~~~

 _Mind to Review (?)_


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Fafasoo202  
Title : Life with Babbo Kim  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, YAOI  
Rated : T+ (?)  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Pairing : My Lovely KaiSoo  
Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc..

Disclaimer : Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, tidak plagiat atau sejenisnya. Para pemeran, milik kedua orang tuanya juga Tuhan YME. Kalau bisa, saya ingin memiliki satu diantara merdeka :3

 **Note : Huruf _'_** _italic_ **' menunjukkan kata hati dan flashback. Jadi, perhatikan tiap kata dan kondisi dalam cerita. Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI, tolong segera menutup halaman. Terima Kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2016 Fafasoo202 Present**

 **.- Life with Babbo Kim -.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Pintu putih itu bergeser pelan, dan ia mendapat sebuah senyuman dari sahabatnya.

Baekhyun mendekat sambil melayangkan tatapan sedihnya pada Kyungsoo. Setelah meletakkan beberapa makanan yang bisa Kyungsoo makan, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa kecil. Kyungsoo meringis ketika perawat yang sedang mengobatinya, menyapukan alkohol di sekitar luka itu.

Hening beberapa saat.

Mata bulatnya beralih memandangi Baekhyun yang tampak lesu di seberang sana. "Aku yang sedang terbaring disini tapi kenapa kau yang lesu?" ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Pria cerewet itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo lama, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu tadi malam" lirih Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah.. aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, tak berapa lama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol dengan deratan giginya yang nampak sementara perawat wanita yang mengobatinya meminta izin untuk pergi setelah semua lukanya tertutup. Kyungsoo menggumamkan terima kasih begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya ketika berpapasan dengan si perawat.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Lelaki tinggi itu memutar bola matanya seraya mendekat, "Tentu saja aku sedang mengkhawatirkan kekasihku yang terlihat panik luar biasa beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawab Chanyeol, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Baekhyun, sang kekasih, "Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Yak! Aku yang terluka disini!" seru Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Apa! Kau baik-baik saja selama masih bisa melayangkan protes"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, skak mat. Sementara dirinya masih terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah memukul lengan kekasihnya dan di balas dengan gumaman "Apa?" seolah si dobi itu tidak bersalah.

Lalu Baekhyun bangkit, membuat 2 pasang mata memandangnya. "Aku akan menghubungi dan meminta Min Hyuk untuk mengepak barang-barang kita disana" setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan serba putih itu.

Menghela nafas lagi, Kyungsoo kembali memandangi langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang ia tempati.

"Chanyeol, maaf. Liburan kalian jadi berantakan karenaku. Padahal Baekhyun sangat bersemangat, dan aku... aku malah menghancurkan kesenangannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ku mohonn maafkan aku" Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan air matanya ketika kemudian Chanyeol bersuara, "Yah, ada apa denganmu? Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki aku dan Baekhyun yang peduli padamu. Jadi jangan meminta maaf, eoh?".

"Aku sudah merepotkan banyak orang" gumam Kyungsoo sambil berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ayolah,,, kita bisa membuat rencana camping sendiri dengan hanya berempat"

Kerutan di keningnya mulai nampak, Kyungsoo memandang bingung pada Chanyeol, "Berempat? Satu lagi siapa?"

"Kai."

"Hah?! Aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya jadi berencana untuk membawanya juga?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, kaki panjang itu berjalan mendekati bungkusan plastik yang tadi di bawa Baekhyun. "Sejak tadi" jawabnya santai.

Ya ampun, kepalanya mendadak pening. "Kau menemuinya?!" Kyungsoo bertanya seolah itu adalah kejadian yang mustahil terjadi.

"Euheum... dan dia tidak buruk. Permbicaraan kami sangat lancar, dan dia ternyata penyuka game juga" tawa Chanyeol menggema. Dan Kyungsoo semakin dibuat bingung, kenapa orang itu bisa menerima baik Chanyeol sementara dirinya tidak? Heol.. ia juga penyuka game.. Yahh.. game,,, eum, memasak.

Kyungsoo mengerjab, ia ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak akan menertawakannya kan?

Dengan suara serak, Kyungsoo membuka suaranya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?",

"Yaaaa,,, setidaknya dia bisa berjalan dengan baik, tidak seperti kau" kata Chanyeol sambil melirik kaki kanan Kyungsoo. Si mata bulat mendengus, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sama-sama menjengkelkan di suatu waktu.

Obrolan mereka berakhir bersamaan dengan kembalinya Baekhyun yang tersenyum pada mereka. Mata bereyeliner itu menatap Chanyeol, "Bisa bantu aku untuk megambil barang-barang kita?". Setelah mendapati anggukan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergerak menghampiri dirinya. "Kau istirahatlah, aku tidak akan lama. Ah iya, tadi bibi mengubungiku dan menanyakan kabarmu, tapi aku bilang kau baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberitahu mengenai kondisimu saat ini pada paman dan bibi".

Kyungsoo tersentuh, Baekhyun mengetahui dirinya dengan baik.

"Terima Kasih! Baekhyun.. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan membuat rencana camping kita sendiri. Aku tidak lagi akan mengacaukannya. Janji!" Kyungsoo berucap dengan terburu-buru sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan sahabatnya. Baekhyun melirik sejenak pada Chanyeol, lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo lagi dan mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja!" jawabnya ceria. Mereka kemudian terkikik bersama.

"Ah,, ya. Sebelumnya... eum... boleh aku tahu kamar rawat Kai dimana? Aku... ingin menemuinya" lirih Kyungsoo amat pelan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang sebelum mereka beranjak pergi setelah memberi tahu Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **== Life with Babbo Kim ==**

* * *

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

Aku mengernyit ketika ketukan pintu itu terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, sungguh.

Berjalan pelan, setengah kesal ketika aku harus mencapai kenop pintu dengan kepala yang berdenyut.

Saat daun pintu terbuka, mataku langsung mendapati sosok yang tak lebih tinggi dari bahuku dengan rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi dahi, pakaian biru khas pasien rumah sakit yang juga sedang aku kenakan, dan kruk yang menyangga tubuhnya. Pandanganku turun, saat itu pula aku mengerti kenapa orang dihapanku memakai kruk. Kaki dengan balutan perban itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau yang mengetuk sejak tadi?"

Dia mengangguk sambil sesekali melihat mataku. "Sebenarnya aku... aku tadi berniat pergi, tapi ternyata kau membuka pintunya."

Aku mendengus, tak berniat untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Eung.. apa aku mengganggumu?"

Dia meminta maaf ketika aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dengan kekehan sinis sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja" cicitnya begitu halus.

Mataku menyipit mendengar perkataan itu, "Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kepalaku terbentur batu dengan keras, dan aku kehilangan banyak darah. Bahkan sampai sekarang, kepalakuu masih berdenyut hebat. Jika kau ingin tahu itu."

Kemudian hening yang begitu lama...

Aku hendak menyuruhnya pergi tapi sebelum aku angkat bicara, dia lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

"Kai... Jika kau memang tidak berniat menyelamatkanku,

... seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku terjatuh. Jadi kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Maaf"

Nafasku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku masih terdiam ketika dia berbalik dan melenggang pergi dengan susah payah bersama kruk itu.

Ada sebuah alasan yang tidak ku ketahui dengan pasti kenapa aku berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Saat itu..

... aku hanya merasa, sesak yang begitu dalam.

* * *

 **== Life with Babbo Kim ==**

* * *

Kehidupannya berjalan cukup baik setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Maksudnya, bukan berarti kyungsoo bersyukur atas peristiwa mengerikan itu, hanya saja.. hey! Baekhyun menjadi lebih pengertian, dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dari pada bersama pacarnya yang jangkung itu. Dan.. Kai,

entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa, pria tan itu sesekali memberi perhatian padanya. Jujur saja, itu terasa aneh, namun dapat membuat hatinya senang. Kai juga berubah menjadi orang yang,,, eum,, tidak bossy lagi(?). Ini serius.. dia bahkan membuatkan sarapan untuknya tanpa diminta. Walau hanya sekali.

Ketika itu, disuatu pagi di awal minggu bulan Desember.

Kyungsoo menemukan hal menakjubkan di meja makan, setangkup roti dengan selai _peanut_ kesukaannya, juga segelas susu dan sebutir vitamin di sampingnya.

Ia tertegun, mengira-ngira siapa yang menyiapkan ini jika itu bukanlah seorang Kai? Hantu? Baiklah, mari tertawa, itu pemikiran yang sangat konyol.

Lalu, ketika festival musim semi di universitasnya. Ya ampun, Kyungsoo sangat mengingat hal ini.

Caritanya bermula ketika ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kruknya cukup jauh di depan ruang ganti, sebab ia memiliki penampilan solo menyanyi sebagai penutup acara. Saat Kyungsoo hendak berjalan demi meraih tongkat penyangga itu, tiba-tiba saja kruknya bergeser mendekati Kyungsoo, seseorang sengaja menyepaknya.

Ia mengangkat kepala, dan mendapati Kai yang baru saja berlalu tanpa suara.

Itu tadi, benar-benar sebuah kesengajaan kan?

.

.

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki kawasan kampusnya. Ia begitu senang karna dokter bilang, Kyungsoo bisa meninggalkan kruk dan membuka perban di kakinya. Meski begitu ia harus berhati-hati karna jalannya masih setengah pincang.

Suara Bakehyun dan beberapa temannya menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo, ketika kakinya memasuki kelas.

"Wahh,,, diamana kruk itu? kau melepas perbannya? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Kikikan geli Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apa pertanyaannya adalah sebuah lelucon?

"Dokter bilang, aku sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk" mata Baekhyun membola, lalu detik berikutnya kecemasan menderanya. "Kau kerumah sakit seorang diri? Kau bisa menghubungiku, dan kita akan pergi bersama-sama".

"Berhenti mengomel di pagi hari, Baekhyun. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Kyungsoo merengut dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun hanya mengalami sedikit trauma atas kejadian 3 bulan lalu.

Mereka memasuki kantin ketika jam kuliah telah selesai. Baekhyun bilang, dia akan membayar makanan Kyungsoo, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan selamat karna kakinya mulai membaik. Kyungsoo senang bukan main. Baekhyun itu termasuk orang yang pelit, bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Kesempatan seperti ini sangatlah langka, dan Kyungsoo tidak akan menyia-nyiakan itu.

"Yayaya! Cepat kesana Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin kehabisan seperti waktu itu" Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun, dan menyuruhnya untuk lebih dulu memesan nachos beef favoritenya. Baekhyun mendengus sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo di pintu masuk kantin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan. Kakinya hampir mancapai tampat favorite dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Tapi, pandangan di depan sana membuat langkahnya terhenti, dan senyumnya perlahan memudar. Bahkan, Dewi Batinnya ikut terpaku, dengan wajah pias dan napas yang perlahan mengilang.

Kai sedang menatap Taemin. Begitu lembut dan nampak penuh perhatian. Jelas sekali bahwa lelaki itu menyayangi Taemin.

Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan ingin beranjak pergi saat mata Kai hampir mendapati keberadaannya

Sementara ia berusaha untuk meninggalkan kantin dan Baekhyun di belakang sana, Dewi Batinnya tersadar dan segera mendesaknya dengan ribuan pertanyaan; _Ada apa sebenarnya antara Kai dan Taemin? Apa mereka tengah menjalin hubungan? Kenapa Kai selalu memperhatikan dan menjaga Taemin seolah orang itu adalah seorang yang rapuh jika Kai sebentar saja tak ada dihadapannya? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Apa—?_

Ia diam sejenak ketika tangga lantai dua menjulang di hadapannya. Dewi batinnya memandang bingung karena Kyungsoo tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Demi Tuhan,,

,,,, jika Kyungsoo tau jawabannya mungkin dirinya tidak akan merasa sesak seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, air asin yang begitu Kyungsoo benci mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya, dan Dewi batinnya terjatuh, terduduk dalam ruangan yang gelap, sunyi, dan dingin yang begitu menusuk. Ohh,, dia mengerti kesedihan Kyungsoo.

Sebuah perasaan sakit yang begitu dalam. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sukanya barang sedikit saja pada lelaki tan itu. Salahkah? Alasan terbesar dari pindahnya ia ke korea adalah mengenai sebuah perasaan. Oleh karena itu ia menjauh, karena Kyungsoo tau..

... dirinya tidak akan bisa mengungkap rasa itu. Tidak pada Kai. Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan ditolak begitu perasaannya tersampaikan.

Namun sayang, Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika rasa suka dalam diam membuatnya lemah seperti sekarang. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Ketika matanya masih sibuk mengalirkan bulir asin itu,

"S-sunbae?" begitu pelan. Suara itu menyapanya, dan Kyungsoo melihat kesakitan yang sama di mata sipit itu. _Seperti ini kah yang kau rasakan padaku Dokyeom?_

"Dokyeom- _ah_.." suaranya berhasil keluar namun hanya sebatas bisik. Lelaki yang lebih muda mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya pelan, dan tangannya mengusap bahu kanan Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

"Aku mengerti...".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mulai menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Dia akan menyelesaikan skripsinya dengan cepat.

Flatnya tak lagi seperti hawa neraka, sebulan yang lalu ia memasang pengatur suhu ruangan, agar rumahnya terasa lebih dingin di musim panas atau terasa hangat di musim dingin.

Almari esnya selalu penuh dengan bahan makanan dan pintunya penuh dengan resep makanan simple. Agar _seseorang_ bisa membuatnya dengan mudah tanpa harus membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo.

Aktivitasnya baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo akan berangkat sebelum _dia_ terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu pulang ketika malam begitu larut, tidak, sebenarnya ia lebih sering bermalam dirumah Baekhyun. Dengan begitu Kyungsoo dan _dia_ tak akan saling megusik satu sama lain. Bukankah itu bagus?

Kehidupannya berjalan normal namun terkesan monoton dan hambar.

Dewi batinnya tidak beranjak sama sekali dari kursi merah menyala itu, matanya menatap lurus pada satu-satunya jendela di ruangan usang yang ia tempati, berharap sesuatu yang cerah akan menembus kaca jendelanya dan menerangi ruangan itu, sayangnya... ia tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan datang.

* * *

 **== Life With Babbo Kim ==**

* * *

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Kyungsoo masih selalu memperhatikan diam-diam. Kepala _nya_ tidak lagi terbalut perban, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur mendapati kenyataan bahwa _dia_ makan dengan baik. Tubuh _nya_ terlihat lebih berisi sekarang.

Ia terlonjak ketika akan membuka pintu. Matanya menangkap sosok tan yang baru saja melesat cepat dengan napas tersengal.

Dewi bantinnya perlahan berdiri, tangannya bertumpu pada lengan sofa merah itu. _Ada apa?_ Tanyanya dengan sirat mata yang seolah menerka bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

Kyungsoo baru membuka lebar daun pintu kamarnya ketika Kai benar-benar hilang di balik pintu utama. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel hitam di tangannya bergetar. Kyungsoo tida pernah tertarik dengan percapakan group kampusnya, tapi kali ini...

 _... Ahh,, jadi ini sebabnya mengapa kau begitu terburu-buru?_

Kyungsoo bergegas menutup kamarnya kembali dan berganti pakaian. Baekhyun bilang dia akan tiba 15 menit lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Min Hyuk : Teman-teman tolong baca ini. Lee Taemin, mahasiswa tahun terakhir dari kelas Sosiologi sedang mengalami masa kritis sebab penyakit Jantung yang selama ini di deritanya. Aku juga baru mengetahui kabar ini dari Ahn Saem, yang saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit tempat Taemin Sunbae di rawat. Aku juga akan menyusul, ada yang ingin ikut denganku?_

 _Johnnyyyy: Oh God! Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu._

 _DK: Min Hyuk sunbaenim aku ikut denganmuuu!_

 _Sungjae: Tolong doakan yang terbaik untuk Taeminie, dia teman terbaik yang pernah kupunya._

 _Jaebum: Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian, aku sedang berada di Jeju. Semoga Taemin sunbaenim cepat melalui masa kritisnya._

 _Baekiee: ksooya,,, bersiaplah! Kita harus menjenguknya juga. 15 menit lagi aku akan tiba di rumahmu._

 _Real_pcy: Baekiee ksooya biar aku yang mengantar kalian._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sementara Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. Mereka baru saja tiba. Dan raungan tangis dari wanita paruh baya itu terdengar begitu menyiksa. Kyungsoo melihat semuanya, bagaimana Min Hyuk dan Dokyeom mencoba menenangkan ibu Taemin, bagaimana Ahn Saem yang terlihat begitu pucat saat mendorong katil yang ditempati Taemin, dan bagaimana Kai yang menangis begitu hebat sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'Taemin Hyung' di bangku tunggu paling ujung.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengenal Taemin dengan baik. Mereka hanya tahu nama satu sama lain. Tapi ia mengerti, Taemin adalah orang yang baik selama masa hidupnya. Kyungsoo berdoa, dan berharap Taemin akan mendapatkan tempat terbaik di alam sana.

 _Tuhan, kumohon kasihi Taemin Sunbae disana._

Sore harinya, kami semua berkumpul mengelilingi pusara Taemin. Kyungsoo memandang sedih pada Ny. Lee yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Tidak ada seorangpun Ibu yang ingin kehilangan anaknya. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin saat ini begitu kosong, matanya tak menajam seperti saat menatapnya, wajahnya pucat dengan mata yang sembab.

Kim Jongin saat ini...

... serupa senja yang kehilangan warnanya.

* * *

Dewi batinnya mulai bertanya lagi, _seberapa berartinya Lee Taemin untuk Kim Jongin?_

Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunannya ketika Baekhyun menepuk bahunya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang, sebab hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia tertegun lalu kembali menatap Kai yang masih setia duduk terdiam disana.

Akankan dia pulang? Jika tidak siapa yang akan menemaninya?

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melangkah dan ikut bersimpuh disamping Kai.

"Aku tau kau begitu hancur saat ini, tapi tolong pedulikan dirimu juga. Kai, mari kita pulang" lelaki tan itu menggeleng lemah dan menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang ingin menggenggamnya.

"Kau tidak tau, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak tau betapa berharganya Taemin bagiku. Kau pulang saja!"

"Kai, tapi..." Kyungsoo segera mengatup mulutnya ketika mata itu menatapnya begitu tajam bahkan sampai menembus jantungnya. "Maaf.." dengan begitu, Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Kai seorang diri disana.

Kyungsoo harusnya tau, saat hatinya mulai mengakui rasa itu, maka disaat bersamaan ia juga akan merasa sakit yang teramat. Iya, seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui hal itu.

* * *

 **== Life With Babbo Kim ==**

* * *

Kyungsoo ingin sekali bersikap tidak perduli tapi nyatanya, ia malah menyipkan sepotong sandwich, jus apel dan sebutir vitamin di atas meja makan sebelum ia berangkat menuju kampusnya.

Ada satu hal yang begitu mengganggu, dan ia hendak memastikan sesuatu. Dan kuncinya adalah...

... Yuta.

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Tuhan! Ini pertama kalinya untuk Kyungsoo mengorbankan waktu kuliahnya demi menemui seseorang. Orang didepannya ini,,, tidak tahu kah dia, bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun. Ya ampun, siapa peduli?!

"Aigoo~ seharusnya aku tidak menemuimu jika tahu seperti ini."

Lelaki itu tertawa di tengah acara makannya setelah mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo. "Sabarlah. Biarkan aku menikmati makanan gratis ini. Setelah itu kau bisa tanya apa saja, padaku", lalu Yuta mengerling padanya.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu dan beralih membalas pesan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi menyumpah padanya, sebab ia bolos kuliah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu,

Yuta mengambil alih atensinya setelah lelaki itu bersendawa.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Oh, bagus. Kyungsoo harus mulai dari mana?

Matanya memandang Yuta lamat-lamat. "Ceritakan padaku! Alasan Kai berada di Korea saat ini, apa itu karena seseorang bernama Lee Taemin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued :***

* * *

 _Hello hello... Fafa udh nepatin janji kan :'v  
Well,, setelah ini fafa gak janji bisa fast up because,,, banyak alasan yang tidak bisa disebutkan :3 And,, makasih buat yang udh review,,, demi apah aku kangen kalian :"""( love u all *love sign*_

 _Maaf karena kaisoo gak ada manis-manisnya di chapter ini :") Janji dehh chapter yang akan datang dan seterusnya bakal ku kasih gula banyak2 wkwk *jngn gebukin acuu please*_

 _Bye Bye Bye Babe~~~~_

Main ke wattpad fafa juga kuy^^ di fafasoo202 , sampai jumpa disana^^

 ** _Mind to Review_**


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Fafasoo202  
Title : Life with Babbo Kim  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, YAOI  
Rated : T+ (?)  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Pairing : My Lovely KaiSoo  
Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc..

Disclaimer : Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, tidak plagiat atau sejenisnya. Para pemeran, milik kedua orang tuanya juga Tuhan YME. Kalau bisa, saya ingin memiliki satu diantara merdeka :3

 **Note : Huruf _'_** _italic_ **' menunjukkan kata hati dan flashback. Jadi, perhatikan tiap kata dan kondisi dalam cerita. Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI, tolong segera menutup halaman. Terima Kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2016 Fafasoo202 Present**

 **.- Life with Babbo Kim -.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu flatnya dengan pelan. Ia merasa begitu lelah entah kenapa. Perkataan Yuta bahkan selalu berputar dikepalanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

 _"Taemin hyung, Kai, dan aku sudah berteman dari kecil. Saat itu, aku dan Kai bertemu Taemin hyung ditaman kanak-kanak. Ahh... aku ingat betul bagaimana Kai menunjukkan ketertarikannya saat itu. Kai bilang padaku, 'Taemin hyung itu keren dan cantik, pintar, aku suka padanya'. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, rasa itu semakin tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Kami selalu bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Kai amat teramat dekat dengan Taemin hyung, tapi mereka tidak pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari sepasang saudara. Karna Kai tau, hati Taemin hyung bukan untuknya."_

Suasana gelap menyambutnya, Kyungsoo mengernyit kemudian meraba sakelar lampu disebelah pintu. Lampu menyala, lalu ia berjalan pelan memasuki rumahnya, dan hatinya terenyuh mendapati Kai terbaring di sofa seraya meringkuk, botol soju berjejer di atas meja, dan putung rokok yang berserakan.

Ia duduk menghadap Kai, memandangi wajah yang tampak sedih bahkan dalam tidurnya.

 _"Choi Minho. Dia adalah teman sekelas Taemin hyung di tahun pertama Junior High School. Sejak bertemu dengan Minho, Taemin hyung menjadi sangat jarang berkumpul dengan kami. Aku tau Kai kesal dan marah saat itu, tapi Kai bisa apa. Dan saat itu kami hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang penakut. Kai tidak pernah bisa marah, terlebih pada Taemin hyung kesayangannya itu."_

Kyungsoo menyandarkan dagu kelututnya yang tertekuk, tangannya mengelap peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis Kai. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu..." lirihnya.

 _"Oh ya,, kau ingat? Saat pertama kau pindah ke jepang dan menjadi tetangga kami? Itu juga bertepatan dengan pindahnya Taemin Hyung ke korea, meninggalkan kami, dan juga Choi Minho. Kai mengurung dirinya sejak saat itu, dan kau datang, kemudian mengatakan ingin berteman dengan kami. Kyungsoo,, ketahuilah. Kai tidak membencimu. Hanya saja... dia masih tidak rela ada yang menggantikan posisi Taemin hyung dihatinya."_

 _"Huh?..."_

 _Yuta tergelak, "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti.." Matanya mulai menerawang lagi, kali ini tampak sebuah kesedihan dikedua bola matanya "Lalu... kabar bahwa Taemin hyung sakit keras sampai ketelinganya, dan Kai langsung memutuskan untuk menyusul ke korea. Kai bilang, 'aku akan menjaga Taemin hyung sampai kapanpun'. 1 minggu yang lalu, sebelum hal mengerikan itu terjadi padanya, Taemin hyung menelponku... berkata bahwa aku dan Kai harus menjaga diri, jangan membuat onar, dan nasihat-nasihat lainnya. Entah kenapa... i-itu... terasa seperti salam terakhir darinya. Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa,, bahwa Taemin hyung,, meninggalkan kami... Hiks... Aku memutuskan tidak datang saat itu, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Tapi sekarang aku menyesal... Aishh.. hiks"_

 _Hening beberapa saat, Kyungsoo membiarkan Yuta menumpahkan kesedihannya. Kehilangan orang yang disayang pastilah sakit._

 _Lelaki jepang itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kyungsoo... aku tau Kai selama ini jahat padamu. Tapi tolong,, kumohon bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Jangan berhenti memperhatikannya. Kau mau berjanji padaku kan? Ku mohon... aku tidak ingin melihatnya dalam kondisi buruk karena kejadian itu"_

Kyungsoo menyadari saat itu juga, kalau Lee Taemin sangat berarti bagi Kai maupun Yuta.

* * *

 **== Life with Babbo Kim ==**

* * *

Minggu pagi dimusim dingin...

Kai terbangun dengan pening dikepalanya. Ia sadar bahwa sudah menghabiskan banyak soju tadi malam. Ketika hendak bangun, sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit berat menahannya. Kai membuka mata perlahan dan menemukan selimut membungkus tubuhnya.

Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba bangkit ditengah sakit kepala yang mendera. Sesuatu yang lain mengejutkannya lagi.

Semangkuk sup penghilang pengar. Dan beberapa obat tersedia di atas meja.

Kai mengangkat segelas air yang ditempeli note kuning, lalu membacanya lamat-lamat.

 ** _"Selamat pagi~_**

 ** _Habiskan supnya, dan jangan mengabaikan obatnya. Aku sudah membuat beberapa makanan untuk bisa kau makan siang ini dan malam nanti. Kau tinggal memanaskannya. Aku mungkin, akan bermalam di rumah Baekhyun._**

 ** _Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku yakin Taemin-ssi tidak akan suka melihatmu dalam keadaan sakit."_**

* * *

Kyungsoo terduduk di bangku taman. Termenung dibawah pohon oak tua dengan kepala yang kosong.

Pandangannya beralih pada ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu memutuskan untuk memanggil seseorang melalui telepon.

Tuuttt... Tuuttt...

 _"Ya, Kyungsoo.. ada apa?"_

Ia terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak, menimang sesuatu yang harus ia katakan. "Baekhyun-ah..."

 _"Eum?"_

"Aku—"

 _"Sayang, apa kau sudah siap?!"_

 _"Yaaaa~ sebentar lagi..."_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, ada suara Chanyeol disana. "Mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo gamblang. _Oh Tuhan jika aku bilang sekarang, mungkin aku akan menghancurkan rencana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

 _"Chanyeol mengajakku ke pantai hehe... kebetulan kita tidak ada jadwal kan, dan Chanyeol juga, jadi kami membuat rencana mendadak seperti sekarang. Ah yaa,,, kau ingin ikut bersama kami? Lalu, tadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Tidak Baekhyun,, aku juga akan membuat acaraku sendiri haha~ Tidak ada, selamat bersenang-senang. Jangan berbuat macam-macam, eo!"

 _"Arraseo~~ aku pergi dulu... sampai jumpa Kyungsoo.."_

Dewi batinnya menghela nafas, okay... apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin 'kan Kyungsoo kembali kerumah. Apa yang akan Kai katakan nanti!

Ditengah kekacauan otaknya, Kyungsoo mendapati seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Lee Seok Min!"

Ouch! Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa mulutnya bisa berteriak seperti tadi. Matilah!

Lelaki hyper itu menoleh dan seketika kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat kala mendapati Kyungsoo di sana.

"Sunbaenim~~ kau memanggilku~~" sapanya dengan begitu semangat dan mata yang berbinar. Sedang Kyungsoo merasa ingin memukul mulutnya sendiri. _Sialan!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo tertawa kaku dengan jarinya yang menggaruk alis. Ah canggung sekali!

"Ada apa?" tanya Dokyeom terkesan mendesak sambil mendudukkan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, sementara kepalanya berpikir untuk memberi jawaban yang tepat pada orang ini.

"Eung,,, hanya memanggil saja.."

"Eyyy,,, kau rindu padaku yaa?"

"Haha... Bodoh!" gerutu Kyungsoo diakhir.

Lalu tiba-tiba suasana di sekeliling mereka terasa hening. Kyungsoo bersama pikirannya, dan begitu pula dengan Dokyeom.

"Sunbae~~"

"Hn..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki itu berhasil mengambil alih atensi Kyungsoo, alisnya terangkat bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bersumpah ia tidak mengerti.

"Apa Kai menjauhimu? Atau Sunbae yang menjauhi Kai?"

 _Hah! Apa?! Bagaimana bisa dia berasumsi seperti itu_. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "Tidak... Hubungan kami tidak sepeti yang kau pikirkan. Jadi untuk apa saling menjauh..." ... _kami hanya berpura-pura menjadi orang asing._ Dewi batinnya melanjutkan.

"Kau menyukainya... 'kan?"

Jantungnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, "Dokyeom sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" bagus! Kyungsoo mulai frustasi.

"Tidak,, hanya saja... Ahh aku tau ini terdengar bodoh. Tapi,, kau tau perasaanku dan aku juga tidak menutup mata akan perasaanmu. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya... hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku memang tidak memiliki _tempat_ sama sekali. Jadi, aku akan benar-benar berhenti berharap padamu, Kyungsoo Sunbae."

Ya Tuhan. Apa aku melukai ciptaanmu yang satu ini?

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Dan tangannya mengepal kuat karena perasaan marah dan sedih memenuhi kepalanya.

"Lee Seokmin! Ayo berkencan denganku!"

"Ne?!"

"Ayo berkencan... untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya aku harus memberimu kesempatan, ya kan? Apa... kau mau?"

Great Kyungsoo! Kau seperti sedang merayu gadis yang baru saja kau tolak.

Awkward.

Helaan nafas terdengar dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

"Itu terdengar menyakitkan bagiku. Tapi... _call_!"

* * *

 **== Life with Babbo Kim ==**

* * *

Mereka benar-benar berkencan. Menjelajahi semua wahana Lotte World, membeli permen kapas, melakukan foto box, dan hal lain layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, mereka memutuskan pulang dan mengakhiri semuanya. Mereka sepakat untuk saling melupakan hari ini, tapi Dokyeom bersikeras ingin tetap menempel padanya dengan alasan 'hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai Hyung'. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak hal itu. Sungguh!

Saat mereka memasuki bus, Kyungsoo teringat akan sesuatu. "Ahh! Kenapa kau ada di taman hari ini?"

Dokyeom mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya, "Aku bolos, hehe...". Dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Ya ampun, anak zaman sekarang...

Kyungsoo melirik arloji hitamnya, sudah pukul 10 lewat 30 malam ketika ia dan Dokyeom tiba di halte bus terdekat dengan flat Kyungsoo.

"Dokyeom,, sebaiknya kau pulang." Lelaki tinggi itu mengernyit tidak setuju, "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Kyungsoo menggeram, "Aku hanya memakan 5 menit untuk sampai kerumah, jadi sebaikya kau pulang". Saat Dokyeom ingin mengeluarkan protesannya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba...

 _Dang!_

"Argh!"

"Pulang sekarang atau akan kuhabisi bokong kecilmu itu!"

"Ugh,,, kau terlihat menyeramkan. Ya baiklah aku akan pulang. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, aku siap kapanpun untukmu. Sampai jumpaa Kyungsoo Hyung..."

Kyungsoo berbalik setelah membalas lambaian tangan orang tersebut.

Dan sekarang tinggallah Kyungsoo dengan otaknya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah sampai didepan pintu flatnya. Dan ia tidak berencana untuk memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Oh tidak,,

10 menit berlalu,,,

Kyungsoo masih memandangi pintu rumahnya. Masuk atau tidak?

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk disamping pintu sambil memeluk lututnya. Angin berhembus, membuat giginya menggeram sesaat sebelum merapatkan hoodie yang ia kenakan. Biarlah... ia akan bertindak bodoh kali ini. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli? Kecuali Baekhyun, tentu saja.

* * *

Kai tersentak dari tidurnya, melirik kesamping dimana jam digital di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Hatinya bergemuruh tiba-tiba. Dan kepalanya dipenuhi dengan Kyungsoo.

Ketika hendak beranjak dari kasurnya, Kai merasakan lambungnya seperti di peras. Oh! Maag sialan.

Ia mengambil jaket, dompet dan hpnya. Membeli beberapa makanan di toserba terdengar menarik.

Saat kakinya melangkah keluar dari pintu,

Bugh~

"Ahhh!"

Kai membelalakkan matanya. Seeonggok manusia kecil jatuh terbaring didepan pintu flat. Lelaki tan itu memberanikan diri untuk memastikan siapa kah orang ini. Kai menyenggol tubuh itu dengan kakinya.

Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya terulur membuka tudung jaket hitam itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, mendapati Kyungsoo dengan bibir membiru dan tubuh yang membeku.

"Sial, Kyungsoo! Bangunlah!"

"Nnh~ Kai.. dingin~"

Hatinya jatuh, tidak... Kai tidak menyukai ini. Segera di angkatnya tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Perutnya tidaklah penting sekarang.

Pagi menjelang...

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Selagi ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan mendudukkan diri, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Kai dengan nampan berisi air dan semangkuk makanan, mungkin.

Ia diam memfokuskan pandangannya pada lelaki tan yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

 _*Kyungsoo POV*_

Kai duduk di tepian ranjang setelah meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja nakas. Mata abu-abunya menatapku. Tidak ada emosi yang berarti. Tapi tiba-tiba, jemarinya menyentuh bibirku. Ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawahku dengan pelan. Lalu beralih ke mata, turun ke hidung,

Aku menahan nafas ketika ia menunduk dan berbisik sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Jangan menahan nafasmu", layaknya sebuah mantra. Aku langsung menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ku tahan.

Kai menghela nafasnya, lalu tangannya meraih segelas air yang ia bawa tadi. Matanya mengisyaratkan agar aku meminum air itu. Aku meraih gelas perlahan dan meminum airnya sekali teguk.

Aku terkejut saat Kai berniat menyuapiku dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Aku buru-buru meletakkan gelas dan mengambil alih mangkuk itu dari Kai.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kai menghela nafas sekali lagi. Lalu sejurus kemudian ia menatapku lagi, terlihat begitu marah padaku.

"Kau bilang, kau akan bermalam di rumah Baekhyun?" Aku hampir tersedak sesendok bubur yang baru saja ku suap. Secepat kilat aku mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa menemukanmu di depan pintu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan beberapa jam lalu?"

Aku mencoba berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat bagi Kai. "Kau berbohong padaku?". Mataku membelalak, "Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Aku memang berniat untuk bermalam di rumah Baekhyun. Tapi— tapi Baekhyun ternyata memiliki rencana bersama Chanyeol."

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku. Kai, membuatku amat bingung dengan sikapnya sekarang. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang, sementara aku berpikir... mungkin bisa saja aku membuatmu merasa terusik tanpa sengaja dengan kehadiranku disekelilingmu." Aku terdiam sesaat memandangi bubur ditangaku. "Tidak mungkin aku menambah kekesalan hatimu sementara kau masih saja bersedih hati karena kehilangan Taemin- _ssi_. Aku tidak sampai hati melakukan itu padamu."

Hening yang menyiksa.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ia membalas tatapan mataku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menumpahkan semua emosi yang selama ini aku pendam.

"Kim Jongin. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menumbuhkan harapan yang nantinya akan menyakitiku."

Keterkejutan terlalu kentara di matanya. Kai tertawa sinis.

"Kau tidak menyadari sedikitpun Kyungsoo." Lelaki tinggi itu bangkit, membereskan meja nakas dan berniat untuk keluar dari kamar. Tapi sebelum itu dia berbalik dan tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Minum obatnya, bibirmu kering dan nafasmu panas sekali. Lekas sembuh Kyungsoo."

Untuk pertama kalinya,

Hatiku bergetar begitu hebat karena kalimat lembut yang terucap dari Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **== Life with Babbo Kim ==**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu...

Kyungsoo merasakan perubahan yang begitu besar pada diri Kai. Manusia satu itu lebih banyak tersenyum, walau hanya senyuman kecil. Tak jarang juga ia mendapati Kai menatapnya lama di satu kesempatan.

Jujur Kyungsoo merasa senang, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa takut karena akhirnya harapan itu muncul.

Baekhyun juga sering berbisik, memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya Kai memiliki perasaan khusus untuk dirinya. Namun Kyungsoo menampik keras semua itu. Kai tidak akan pernah memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya.

Sore itu Kyungsoo termenung seorang diri di halte bus. Kepalanya penuh dengan Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dan hanya Kim Jongin. Sialan memang.

Selang beberapa menit, sebuah motor sport berhenti tepat di depannya. Kyungsoo mengertnyit bingung. Terlalu familiar.

Dan ia terpaku,

pada seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit eksotis, mata kelabu, dan perawakan bugar yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Jantungnya bereaksi lebih dahsyat dari biasanya. Detakannya tak berarutan. Terlalu cepat. Hawa panas mengalir dikedua pipi Kyungsoo ketika si lelaki tersenyum dan memasangkan helm dikepalanya.

Dewi batinnya berteriak berkali-kali demi mengembalikan kesadarannya. _Do Kyungsoo! Demi Tuhan! SADARLAH!_

Kyungsoo terlonjak saat si lelaki eksotik itu menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kai! A— apa yang kau lakukan?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil, lalu ia mengatakan "Ayo kita pulang soo~"

 _Tunggu! Apa yang terjadiiiii?!_

* * *

Kyungsoo nyaris antipati terhadap kehadiran Kai. Dia terlihat menyeramkan kaarena sikapnya yang tidak biasa itu.

Dan sebaliknya, Kai seringkali berusaha mendekatinya. Dimanapun.

Seperti hari ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku ensiklopedia yang ia baca. Ia pikir Kai tidak akan menemuinya di perpustakaan. Karena menurut Kai, perpustakaan adalah tempat yangg membosankan. Tapi sekarang apa?!

Orang itu duduk tepat di hadapannya. Tanpa berbuat apapun, dan hanya menatap dirinya.

 _Celaka lah kau Kim Jongin!_

"Kyungsoo..."

 _Diam Jongin!_

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Do Kyungsoo..."

"Soo..."

"Kyungiee~~~"

 _GOD!_ Kyungsoo menjatuhkan bukunya. Menatap sengit kearah Kai yang masih saja tersenyum seperti orang idiot

"Kim Jongin! Apa maumu?!" tanyanya nyaris berteriak. Bagus, sekarang ia mendapatkan atensi dari semua orang disini.

Kai makin melebarkan senyumannya, kemudian mulutnya berucap, "Kau masih menyukaiku kan?"

 _Skak!_

 _Pertanyaan itu lagi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To Be Continued :***

* * *

 _Tetewww :V  
Annyeong yeorobun, gaes, eonni, oppa, ahjumma, ahjussi, dkk ^^ Fafa bawa chapter 7. Harapan fafa masih sama seperti chapter sebelumnya, semoga ini memuaskan. Ahh fafa gk bisa banyak curcol :"  
Tapi intinya,, Aku rindu kalian reader's nim :") Ada yag kangen aku gk? Kalo gk ada, dikangen-kangenin juga gpp ^^'  
Udah ahh,,, _

_Sampai ketemu di chapter depan yaa^^ Jangan bosan menunggu,, fafa gk akan DISCONTIUE ff ini kok. It goes down down baby..._

 _Bye byee~~~_

 **Mind to Review(?)**


End file.
